


the tale of a spirit god's love

by yuhee



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M, Romance, human!Inaho, mountain god!slaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhee/pseuds/yuhee
Summary: A time during spring, where the chill of winter was still present in the mountains— a boy had encountered a white-furred tiger in the woods.Let this story bring you further into their heartfelt tale of never-ending love, and affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo!!! this story is finally posted on ao3 ;uuu; i beta'd this sooooo many times so i sure hope there aren't any more mistakes TvT ♥ well as you all should know! whenever i post a story, there is always a playlist for it. and for this story my playlist is super super loooooooong.
> 
> Playlists:  
> Theme playlist; [x](https://soundcloud.com/yuhees/sets/the-tale-of-a-spirit-gods-love)  
> Scene playlist; [x](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_wjQkF5lb0oX9Q2IuYDIj5feQBsUujkX)
> 
> I would recommend listening to the theme playlist instead while reading the story. Scene playlist includes songs that has helped me a whole lot with the writing of certain scenes— and for that particular information, you can take a look at the notes below at the end of the story (also written in the youtube playlist's description).
> 
> Alright then! You're all set. Happy reading :) Hope all of you will enjoy this one! ♥

Day 1

It was no typical occurrence.

A medium-sized tiger stood before him— fur white as fresh snow, stripes slightly grey, its eyes an oddly bluish green. Certainly the _tiger_ was not an unusual sight, but it was the fact that a tiger had made the chilly mountain its home— a mountain residing in a place stood impossibly near with folks, that was.

It had a peculiar eye colour, though. Inaho had not known a white tiger with eyes such as those existed.

He had hiked through the mountains to find a certain ‘cat’ for a child; the child had wailed before the area of mountain trees near the village. She had told him that her cat named ‘Reina’ had ran away into the woods.

Surely, this was not the cat the child was speaking of.

Inaho had thought of doing a good deed, but now he only wished he had not took up the act of kindness.

The white tiger was standing on four-feet a few meters away. It stood atop of a slight higher hill, and it stared down at him with piercing aquamarine eyes. Its breath heaved clouds through nostrils— and if one tried, there would be the slightest sounds of growlings heard. Inaho had thought: it would be the best to move and sprint, but would the tiger not instinctively chase him then? He was alas stuck in a helpless circumstance where there was no opportunity of escape.

A sudden sound came across his ears like heaven bells— it was a small hiss that resonated from the trees.

_The child’s cat?_

He slowly turned his eyes away from the white tiger to look up, and indeed he saw an orange cat resting on a tree branch above him— its fur all puffed up, with claws clinging tightly on wood. The orange cat had its eyes locked onto the tiger, obviously intimidated by its presence. Inaho thought the scene was nothing but of irony.

He shifted his eyes back to where the white feline stood, and realized its aquamarine eyes were now trained on the orange cat above him. Although it was not hissing in return (were tigers capable of hissing, Inaho wondered), it had clearly took offense at such discrimination. It made it known by growling a notch louder, and Inaho could not help but find himself amused at the display.

Though, now the question was: how _was_ he going to bring the cat down?

Inaho let his mind wander, and slowly he turned his eyes towards the trees above him once more. He extended his hands out, slowly, and waved the orange cat his way.

“Come on down, Reina. Your owner is waiting for your return.”

Why, of course, the orange cat had blatantly ignored him— not sending him a single glance, as its eyes were fixed onto one of bigger size, much more elegant. The cat was hissing at the larger feline, still.

Inaho let his hands gradually fall back to his sides, and let his eyes move to look at white fur again. The white feline was no longer growling, but its eyes constantly diverted to him, back towards the orange cat, back towards him. Inaho’s brows furrowed at the gesture— and suddenly, the tiger made its decision to move itself from its fixed posture.

Inaho felt his whole body go rigid at the movement. He was mechanically rooted to his place.

With grace, the white tiger took its time to move down from the slight higher hill— Inaho would have thought it beautiful, if not for the danger he was facing. The creature drew closer, and closer; it walked past him so near, the smallest touch of fur had made contact with his right arm in a passing movement— the touch so gentle, ticklish, it had awakened goosebumps on his skin. It took a moment before Inaho could bring himself to turn around.

When he did, he saw the white tiger standing before the tree where the orange cat rested. Instantly the white tiger had leaped, and Inaho was taken by surprise. Sharp claws made a loud scraping noise against wood, and it was then he understood the white feline was climbing its way up the tree.

The cat had immediately hissed at the impact of the tree moving, and sure enough mewed irritatingly at the sight of the white tiger now nearer than before. Inaho had thought the white-striped animal had come to a decision to feast on the smaller feline instead— it was logical. The cat was moving further away from the tree trunk until it hung dangerously near the tree branch’s end, but that did not stop the tiger to edge closer. It continued to use its claws to move forward, limbs steady on the thick tree branch; the white feline approaching with slow, predatory steps— its body lying low for the purpose of stability. When it was close enough, the cat made an attempt to claw at its face. It brought the tiger to flinch backwards, but that had done little good. The tiger only proceeded to release an enraged deafening roar.

From such resonating bellow, birds residing in trees immediately chirped away— they flew with running animals Inaho had not known had been around. It only took a while for the forest to settle back to its peaceful lull. The white feline proceeded with its advance, and the cat was now firmly stilled at its place, evidently frightened. Inaho closed his eyes, and looked away for what was about to happen— it was how nature worked. There was only normality.

He heard a small sound of a squeak, and knew it had belonged to the smaller feline— he felt the slightest feeling of sympathy for the child who had wept earlier in the village. A loud thud had landed itself onto ground, and he knew the white tiger was now back on land. The slight growl gradually became louder to his ears— and slowly, Inaho realized, the predaceous animal was now approaching him.

He lifted his eyes open in a slow manner, and took a wary look at what was in front of him.

He definitely did not expect the sight that was before him.

The white tiger stood, and indeed had the cat in its mouth, but there was no blood, nor horror. The tiger only carried the ferocious orange feline by the neck with its mouth, and all Inaho could do was blink at the bizarre sight in a sort of puzzlement.

The tiger seemed to growl louder at his pause, merely lifting its head up higher. He thought he could hear a voice ringing in his head that said: _get this creature off my mouth this instant._

He moved, extending his arms, and let his hands wrap gently around the body of a smaller feline. The white-furred tiger immediately released its hold. It took several paces back, and proceeded with its growling once again. The cat now carried in his hands had its claws sinking into his skin, but Inaho could not bother— his eyes were firmly fixed onto illuminating blue-green.

“Thank… you.”

The tiger stared, and promptly took a step forward. It growled itself louder— the growling more evident with the baring of its teeth; a show of hostility, and an order to retreat. Inaho stared, and did nothing but nod. He turned his body away, and made his way to leave.

The rumbling behind him gradually faded into background.

 

Day 4

“You do not think the human will come any closer to the mountains again, do you?” Slaine spoke to the resting bird atop his head. He rested on a thick tree branch, head laid on crossed limbs— and whilst doing so, his mind had wandered to the encounter of that burgundy-eyed man. “I gave him a scare, did I not?” he proceeded, his head tilted, “Surely he would not think of doing such again,” he concluded himself. Slaine pursed his lips, however. “Though the man had not seem all that frightened.”

He blew a breath, slumping his body on the tree branch, and the tree wavered at the movement. The bird atop his head, resting, stayed unmoving.

“Well, I did what I ought to do. Humans should know better not to plunge any deeper into my mountains,” Slaine declared haughtily. He folded his eyes to close. A long silence extended, and he let his thoughts whirl further. “That man did seem young… I wonder how old he is,” Slaine pondered quietly. He scrunched up his nose. “They say humans age way slower, so it is probably an age I could never deduce on.”

Another bird flew to where he had rested, landing next to his head. It chirped a response, fluttering its feathers. Slaine smiled at it.

“I know. A thousand year old spirit god should not bother with the thought of a mere man. But it is at times inevitable,” Slaine reasoned. He let his eyes lift open, and stared at the landscape before him: the forest, the mountains— his home, and the place he was to protect. “It is known that humans are represented by only disgraceful things. Greed, malice, foolishness. I would rather not have my hands dirtied with such, but curiosity will always harm,” he stated plainly.

He was at once interrupted by an unexpected loud boom resounding someplace around the forest, and both birds at his company immediately flew away at the abrupt noise. Slaine’s face twisted in confusion.

He got up from his laying position, and saw a few other birds immediately flying his way; they had been there to witness the explosion, and came forth to inform him on what they had seen.

There was a man. And that man held a weapon.

Slaine jumped down from the tree instantly, and his face wore one of antagonism. He could now sense the human’s presence somewhere north-east, and he made his way towards the intruder with heavy steps— his teeth baring, growling, and his claws ready to dig in meat.

The audacity of a man to disrupt tranquility in his mountains.

Slaine finally found the man after the efforts of searching. He wore a hat, and indeed, held a weaponry in his arms— it was brown, long, and oddly shaped. Slaine snarled at the intruder the moment he saw a glimpse of face, and the man without a doubt jumped, startled at the sudden growl. Though when the man turned to take in his presence, his lips had grown into a wide, malicious smile.

It unsettled Slaine’s stomach, and made him feel as though he was caught in some trap.

“No one told me there was a white tiger taking shelter in these mountains,” the human had opened its mouth, cooing. Slaine narrowed his eyes at the tone, and the man’s weapon slowly rose upwards. There was a small hole placed at the front of the weaponry, Slaine realized. The weapon was now directed at him.

Slaine shortly understood the sudden danger he was in, and his eyes widened in alarm. He quickly moved to escape the incoming fire, but he was not swift enough— the weapon had landed a shot at his leg. It made him release an ear-splitting roar, but still he made the exertion to run.

He concluded there was nothing he could do as of now but flee.

❈

The sudden loud gunshot had halted Inaho’s hand from writing.

He turned his head towards the window— there were a few birds cackling, and they flew around the mountain area; Inaho had immediately understood from the sight that the gunshot had originated from the mountains. He let his mind wander, but shook his head— forcing his eyes back to the table, and bringing his attention back to his work. Not soon after there was another gunshot released— and this time, accompanied by a familiar roar.

Inaho’s hand which held the brush, had stopped mid-air at the sound. His eyes flew to look at the window, again.

He had not known why; his heart was frantically beating.

He dropped the brush on the table, and stood up from the ground— creating a mess of ink, which was not the paramount of his concern. He walked his way out of his room, and headed out of the house. He saw where his grandmother was; she stood chatting with one of the few villagers that lived around the area— there were several villagers out of their houses, now. They had all wondered the same: who had suddenly fired gunshots in the mountains?

“It is probably that old man, Keiji! He told me he bought a gun from his trip in the cities!”

Inaho instantly made his way back to the house after hearing such words. He was acting questionably fast; he grabbed a small basket, and filled it with necessities he would be needing of use: water, bandages, a salve— he had not an idea how he was going to treat a wild animal’s wound, but he was going to attempt it. There was an urgent impulse to do it, in some way.

Though there was another significant matter for him to deal with at first hand— he needed to bring the man who had been the perpetrator out of the situation, first.

❈

Slaine had escaped deeper into the forest, but it seemed like the man was still chasing after his tail. He could sense the human getting closer, though not near. With four limbs on land, there was no doubt he was at an advantage, but even Slaine had to acknowledge: he would soon be caught if he did not find a place to take cover in due time. Even more so, with the wound on his leg.

And that was what made him agitated. He had looked over several times, and could see the wound was not healing in the slightest. _Why is it not healing?_ Slaine had thought frustratingly whilst running, but he had to leave the infuriation aside. There was a sudden weariness coming unto him due to the incredible amount of blood he was losing, and he weakly made his way towards a place where situated a huge boulder— a familiar area, a place he would find himself be when he was tired. He resolved himself he would lay behind the boulder, and rest. Hopefully, his wound would start healing at the lack of movement then.

While he walked with faltering steps, the plants behind him started growing in a rapid state; they grew, interlacing until there was not a single gap to be shown. The plants covered the location entirely, connected with one another until the place became a closed off area— it had become a place completely sheltered away from eyes of man.

Slaine collapsed himself onto the ground when he reached the boulder’s behind. He hid himself in its shadow, and finally, let himself be at ease.

Now he only hoped the wound would eventually close.

❈

“Where are you, handsome little tiger? I need your head to have me a fortune, so come on out, won’t you?”

Inaho stopped walking. He had finally found the assailant.

“Mr. Keiji,” he remembered, and called. The man had turned his head around at the addressment, and raised his brows when his eyes landed on him.

“Aren’t you old lady Kaizuka’s grandson? What’re you doing out here in the mountains, kid?”

“I was taking a stroll,” he claimed, and blatantly, lied. Before the man could respond, Inaho spoke again— this time he pointed his index finger to the direction behind him. “It seems like the white tiger you were looking for had headed its way to the village. You should catch it before it does, Mr. Keiji,” he announced with his voice entirely impassive. The man’s eyes widened at words of his, and immediately had his legs moving.

“You should have told me that sooner, you buffoon! That tiger is gonna kill everyone!” the man had exclaimed frantically whilst running his way back towards the village. Inaho only stared as he watched the man’s retreating back.

 _And would that not be your fault?_ Inaho thought. He shook his head, and focused on the matter at hand. He took in his surroundings— the mountain was quiet, settling. There was not a single sign of a white tiger living around the area shown. He walked further into the forest, and observed the place with attentive eyes; the trees, the ground, any traces that would lead to a large feline. And in a matter of time, he found one: there was a trail of blood.

He followed the small patches of blood on the ground with slow steps. Soon, he was stopped. The trail of blood had disappeared into vines and leaves. He removed his eyes from the ground, and took in the sudden height of plants before him— they weaved everywhere. It almost seemed as though the leaves and vines had formed a wall.

When he placed his hands on the plants, it was fortunate that he could push them away. He walked himself forward as he did so— pushing the plants aside, and moving further ahead. It took a while as there was a thick amount of plants. Though not soon later, he finally reached to a location.

The place seemed like a secluded area, not wide. There was a gigantic rock in the middle, and nothing else but plants surrounding the space. Inaho looked at the ground to see where the tiger’s blood had trailed, and it lead towards where the huge boulder was. He took a few steps closer. When he did, he could finally hear the slightest sounds of ragged heaving and breaths.

He continued to walk until he reached the boulder’s behind, and there he saw where the white tiger was: laying with its head resting on limb, sprawled at its side with a wound exposed for eyes to see. Inaho instantly placed the basket he held in his hand on the ground, kneeling on his knees with the tiger’s wound before him— the leg was a bloodied mess. It was most certainly due to the fleeing the creature had done a few moments prior. The wound, even now, still bled uncontrollably; the tiger was losing a great amount of blood.

Inaho opened the lid of the basket, and started taking out the things he had brought from his home. The tiger seemed to gain slight consciousness at the minor noise he had made, and jerked back at the realization of his presence. Inaho instantly extended a hand forward to put the wounded leg in place. His eyes turned to look at piercing blue-green.

“Be at ease. I am here to help you.”

Words of those rolled off his tongue, and he only retracted his hand when he was assured the tiger would not make an attempt to escape. Inaho turned his eyes away, and proceeded with his task— he cleaned his hands with the water he had brought, and started the procedure of extracting the bullet from the wound. It was after a while later he was through— the wound was cleaned, and the bandages were wrapped. He used the cloth he had brought along to wipe away the blood on his hands. He turned to look at aquamarine.

The tiger’s eyes were trained on him, but it was staring at him with the kind of hazy stare. Eyelids constantly opened, and closed— it was as though the creature was about to nod off to sleep. Inaho diverted his eyes away.

“Well, let’s hope this wound of yours heals well,” he mumbled to himself, looking at his own handiwork. “I was wary of signs of infection due to the wound being exposed for a while, but,” Inaho paused. He moved to gently touch the bandage wrapped neatly around the tiger’s hind leg, “It seems fine. There is no swelling.”

He retracted his hand, and proceeded to place the used-tools back into his basket. He shut the lid tightly, and grabbed the basket’s handle as he stood up. The gesture immediately jostled the tiger to full alertness.

Inaho let his eyes wander back to aquamarine ones peering up at him. He nodded his head once.

“Rest well,” he said. “Now we are even.”

He turned around to head back, though before he could take a few steps further, the sound emitted behind him made him halt.

The tiger had released a noise.

When he turned his head around, he saw the white feline moving to get on its feet— it lifted its injured leg while doing so, and limped slightly because of it. The limping became apparent when it started to walk. The feline was heading its way towards where he was standing.

Inaho stared as the white tiger stopped in front of him. They looked at each other for a long while.

_Thank you, human child._

Inaho blinked at the voice that spoke in his head.

 _I am genuinely grateful for the help you have provided_ , the voice continued to speak, with deep acknowledgement. Inaho could not pinpoint where the voice had came from, or how the voice had sounded— it had echoed from his head, after all. He could do nothing but lower his head slightly at the tiger before him.

“Did you speak?” Inaho questioned. He felt silly at the situation— he was conversing with an animal. Though the voice that echoed in his head once more made him feel less so.

 _Yes_ , it responded, and Inaho stared. The white feline continued to lock its eyes with his own.

 _Is there a name?_ the voice spoke another time. Inaho blinked at the question, not grasping the inquiry. The white tiger took in the silence with ease. _Do you have a name?_ the voice rephrased, and Inaho at last understood. He nodded his head once, albeit with slight hesitance.

 _Then tell me, and shall you be blessed with the divinity of these mountains. Nothing will come forth to you but only prosperity_ , the voice had said with a tone of rich decorum. Inaho felt more befuddled at words of those. Exactly what situation was being presented before him as of now?

“I… am confused,” Inaho started. He paused for a long while, and finally opened his mouth again. “What?”

The white tiger closed its eyes, and not long after opened them again. Aquamarines stared patiently at burgundy reds.

 _I am a mountain god, protector of these mountains. You have aided me, and now I am obliged to recompense the favour_ , the voice told. The white tiger began to walk nearer towards him. Inaho could clearly see that the tiger was no longer limping. _Give me your name, child. I guarantee you no harm_ , the voice in his head spoke with an alluring tone. The white tiger now walked around him, in slow circles, its eyes still bored into his very own.

 _I am now associating with a mountain god_ , Inaho inwardly thought to himself. He was trying to make certain of the situation— at least now the voice speaking in his head had made slighter sense.

“Inaho. Kaizuka, Inaho,” he responded. There was a minor feeling of being hypnotized, staring at the mesmerizing colours in the eyes of the white tiger. Though, he was sure he had spoken at his own accord.

 _Inaho_ , the voice echoed, and the white tiger had stopped in its tracks.

A sudden rush of wind blew strongly against their direction, and it had made all of the fallen leaves on the ground float in the air. At once, it was as though time had slowed; his hair, and the tiger’s own fur fluttered at the force of wind, in a languid motion. Their eyes stayed on one another’s throughout the entirety of the moment— Inaho had felt compelled to persist the eye contact, in some way.

The wind had slowly settled, and the white tiger had been the first to break off the gaze. It walked further away from him, and moved to lay on ground once again. Inaho felt some sense of loss at their abandoned exchange. The voice echoed in his head another time.

 _Now you are part of these mountains, in its creation. Come as many times as you like, and be forever welcomed_ , the voice spoke with a manner of ease. The white feline now laid with its eyes closed, its head resting on crossed paws. _But be wise not to bring other humans along. That is forbidden_ , the voice continued in a more stern tone. The white tiger lifted an eye open, and Inaho looked at the single emerald eye peering at his way.

_I am sure you understand thoroughly the reasons why._

Inaho stared at the white feline as those words rung in his head. He blinked, and turned his eyes to look elsewhere.

“You protect these mountains, you told,” Inaho stated. He took in his surroundings now with a new insight, and brought his eyes back to the tiger laying on ground. “For how long?”

The white tiger seemed to huff at the question, and turned its head away to face the other side. Inaho could only see the back of its head, now. _I cannot possibly recall. As long as I have lived_ , the voice had answered. Inaho instantly spoke.

“How long have you lived?” he asked. The question had made a long pause between the two.

 _Thousands of years, child_ , there the reply was, and Inaho blinked, blankly.

“I see,” he said, and nodded his head. He let the silence prolong for a long while, and the white tiger— or should Inaho call ‘the mountain god’ now— was the one who disrupted the quietness. _And how long have_ you _lived, if you would not mind me asking?_ the voice in his head had queried. The white feline lifted its head from its paws, turned to face him. They were now looking at each other again.

“Eighteen years, in a few months’ time,” Inaho answered. The white feline stared. _That is an infant age_ , the voice had said, and Inaho felt the movement of his lips slanting upwards.

“Yes, I guess it is. In comparison to yours.”

 

Day 5

“Grandma.”

At the call, his grandmother turned to look at him.

“Do we perhaps have a god protecting the mountains near the village?” Inaho asked. He could not help himself— he had been curious to more information. _‘Thousands of years’_ the mountain god had said. Maybe his grandmother, who lived here longer than he did, would know of something.

“You ask such sudden questions, Naho,” his grandmother said. She turned her focus back onto her task. She was knitting. “We probably do. I’ll have you know this village has been quiet and peaceful for long years,” his grandmother continued, “And at times, there is a feeling it is the presence of the mountains that makes it so.”

Inaho nodded his head at her words, “I see,” he said, and his grandmother stopped her task of knitting. She turned her head to look at him again.

“Why the sudden mountains, though?” his grandmother queried. Her eyes searched her grandson’s stoic face for an answer, but sadly, to no avail. Inaho only gave a small smile. He turned around to walk his way back towards his room.

“I was only wondering,” he merely stated.

His grandmother had not mention about the topic, after.

 

Day 8

It was dawn, and the sun had already risen. Inaho was settled in the mountains, and he sat behind the stone where he had last treated a certain tiger’s wound— well, a god’s wound, now he thought.

He had left a note for his grandmother before heading out of the house, of course— brought a book along, as well. A literature book gifted by his sister. He had made plans to read the entirety of it before New Year’s would come by.

The reason for him to be at such place in such an early time, was simply because he had woken himself too early in the morning, and could not find himself to sleep again. At times like this, it was where a book could help him occupy the time— and usually, he would read them in his bedroom. Though oddly enough, there was a sudden ridiculous idea of serving better to read in the mountains— driven by the thought of reading in a cool atmosphere with morning air, and quietness.

Certainly the reason was not because of a particular expectation to see the mountain god again.

Well, maybe it was. To some extent.

Inaho shook his head, and brought his attention back to the book in his hands; the book was of fine literature, not ones that were easy to decipher. He liked books of those kind— they gave his brain some exercise, and it was an honest delight to revel in challenges of those.

Time flew by surprisingly fast as he read, and he was aware of the absence of disruption while he was reading, too. Inaho concluded that the mountains, the place he rested, was to be his ultimate spot for indulgence; the morning coolness gave a slight chill to his skin, and it was the pleasant of kind. The cicadas sang, and it was in some way, calming. Nature in itself was coming alive with the daylight shining, and there was nothing but serenity. Inaho did not regret the idea of reading in the forests in the least. Though, some things were meant to be short-lived— he knew, and yet, he still could not help the small feeling of disappointment when it did.

There was an interruption with the sound of crunching leaves, and he looked up from his book. He saw the mountain god walking towards him.

 _You have been here a while_ , the voice spoke in his head. It had unexpectedly become familiar now— though he realized he was never capable of recalling how the voice had sounded in his head.

Maybe, he was not supposed to remember.

“I have,” Inaho said. He stared as the white feline approached closer. It walked until it reached his side, and laid itself on the ground. He noticed the bandage on the feline’s leg was gone. There was also no scar to be seen.

 _What is that you have there_ , the mountain god had questioned. Inaho turned his eyes away to look at the book resting on his lap.

“A book of Japanese literature,” he responded. He tried to proceed with his reading— his eyes going over the same line again, and again— and realized, he could not. The words kept failing to process in his head. It definitely did not help with the constant presence of a notable breathing at his side.

 _Tigers sure do breathe in loud breaths_ , Inaho thought.

He exhaled a sigh, and closed his book. He could feel a pair of eyes on him.

 _Why have you stopped?_ the mountain god asked. Inaho turned his head to look at the tiger laid next to him.

“You are distracting me,” Inaho stated, bluntly. The white tiger stared at him for the response, and he witnessed the feline blinking once.

 _I see. I apologize_ , the voice had said. The white tiger turned its head away, and started moving itself to stand. Inaho opened his mouth to speak before the creature could recede its resting position.

“It is fine. I no longer feel the desire to read,” Inaho declared. That halted the white feline, mid-standing, and it shifted its head to look at him. It merely let its body fall on ground again, its eyes still connected with his own. Inaho held the gaze, and the same voice echoed in his head another time. _Enlighten me, would you not_ , it said, _I am curious as to how humans live in this world_.

Inaho blinked at the sudden enquiry. He diverted his eyes away, to the scenery before him— trees, and plants filling his vision.

“What of are you curious about?” Inaho asked in return. For a moment, the mountain god seemed to be in thought. _You may as well start from the very beginning_ , the mountain god settled. _I want to know of everything_ , it said. Inaho turned his eyes to look at the white feline next to him.

“Well,” he started, “It begins when a man and woman have sexual intercourse. Through the procedure—,” Inaho said, but was harshly interrupted by the voice in his head. _I know how humans are made, you fool_ , the mountain god had spoken with quick haste. _I ask how humans live, not how they are created_. Inaho blinked at the direct tone. The white tiger plainly stared at him.

“You said you want to know of everything,” Inaho reminded. The white feline huffed at his counter. _Yes_ , it spoke, _‘everything’ by what they do precisely in life_. _Not the history of human kind_ , it said, _there is not a need of me to know that— not in detail_.

Inaho silently stared.

“I see. You are curious of what humans _do_ ,” he specified. The white tiger heaved through its nostrils. _Yes_ , it responded, and Inaho brought his head to a nod— now comprehending exactly what the mountain god was inquiring, he spoke anew.

“When humans are born, their parents nurtures them until they are capable of living themselves. They would be walking when they reach the age of one; talking, jumping, picking up abilities one at a time— and when the time comes, they would be sent for schooling,” Inaho explained, vaguely. He could not continue with his words as the mountain god asked a question.

 _What is this ‘schooling’ you speak of?_ the mountain god queried. Inaho blinked, and opened his mouth to explain further.

“Schooling is a process where humans can pick up more knowledge,” he told. The familiar voice echoed in his head once again, _what knowledge?_ and Inaho answered, “Many things. Music, literature, languages.” The white tiger moved its head to rest on paws, eyes now peering up at him.

 _Languages?_ the mountain god now inquired. Inaho felt himself heave a small breath.

“Yes, languages. They are a way of speaking— a method of communication. There are a diversity of languages,” Inaho clarified, “The language we are communicating through now, it is Japanese,” he claimed. The white feline tilted its head at the declaration.

 _No, it is not_ , the mountain god said. _I am merely communicating with you through the words you understand_ , it stated. It was now Inaho’s turn to blink at the deity in a confused manner. The mountain god proceeded, _I am a divinity, human child. There is not a need for me to know what you human beings do. I interact through the mind_ , the deity revealed. Inaho let the sudden information sink in his head.

 _So that is why I could not recall its voice_ , Inaho thought.

“I see. I understand now,” he said, nodding his head.

He continued where he had left off— he told the mountain god what humans do after they receive their education: they work, and earn currencies for a living; they find companions to be tied to for life, and the cycle would go on repeat.

 _That is all?_ the mountain god had asked when he was finished. Inaho nodded his head, and the deity seemed to be unsatisfied. _That cannot be all. I have heard more of what you have told_ , it claimed. Inaho blinked.

“And what would that be?” he questioned in return. The white tiger proceeded to stare at him.

 _Humans, creatures of greed_ , the mountain god started, _they are beings with ill intentions, and that is what makes them powerful_ , it said. Inaho blinked at the kind of concept of thought, and the mountain god proceeded, _one of them had inflicted me with a weapon the other day. You were there. Even though I am immortal, they have made me, a divine presence, bound to weakness_. The sudden seriousness laced in its tone had given an eerie atmosphere, and it had almost felt as though the mountain itself was affected by it.

Perhaps, it did.

“Yes, I do not deny that,” Inaho said. He held his gaze with the white feline. “We are, intelligent beings. We are knowledgeable, and would think of ways to achieve the things we want in our grasp. And that means using _whatever_ measures they can,” he said. “It does not matter to them if it is cruel, or unjustified. They would do _anything_ , as they are blinded by their own objectives,” he proceeded, “One would even kill their own.”

The mountain god had slowly shifted itself to sit upright at words of his. Inaho diverted his eyes to look elsewhere. He let himself continue.

“But as we are, intelligent beings, it can be contradictory. Humans will not hesitate to risk themselves, as well, for the ones they love,” he said, and he felt his brows furrowing at the words rolling off his tongue. “I agree with your views, in some way. We are, indeed, frightening,” he asserted, and there was a short moment of silence. He spoke once more. “There are plenty of us in the world, and we vary. Some are brave, some are cowardly. Some are sane, some are not. That is just how it is,” he said, in finality. He took in a breath of fresh air that resided in the mountains, and deeply exhaled. He turned back to look at emerald eyes, and saw them boring into his own.

 _I understand, now_ , the voice in his head echoed. _In principle, humans are creatures of— complications_ , the mountain god said. Inaho felt a corner of his lips quirk up at the remark.

“Yes. They truly are,” he acknowledged.

A gust of air had blown at their direction, and it had made his hair tousle; the mountain god’s fur had fluttered, and the fallen leaves had flown. Trees were arching slightly— and Inaho felt a sense of tedious familiarity. This had happened once.

 _It is good_ , the voice then spoke, and Inaho saw the white tiger moving itself to lay on ground again; it had its eyes closed, and head instantly resting on paws. _I no longer hold any animosity of your kind_ , the mountain god continued to say. _Perhaps I still do, but the feeling is lighter, now_ , it said. The mountain god curled itself up— like a cat would when it made the decision to nap. _I am glad I got rid of such enmity_ , the voice echoed again after a while. _Thank you_ , it whispered.

Inaho continued to watch as the white feline proceeded to stay motionless; tail curled up, and breathing turning even. The wind was still blowing, but it had turned to a soft, gentle breeze. The silence prolonged, and Inaho was not certain if the mountain god had seeped itself into slumber.

It most probably did.

Inaho languidly shut his eyes close, and lifted them open again. He let his back lay on the stone behind him, and slowly felt his eyes closing once more.

“You’re welcome,” he had murmured.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, as well.

 

Day 10

He had sat the same place, read the same book three consecutive days; it was only two days later, the mountain god had decided to make its appearance again.

 _Do you plan to come here daily_ , the mountain god had asked. It stepped out of trees and plants, and walked graciously towards him. It approached closer until it reached his side, and laid itself on ground. Inaho could not help the sense of routine at the familiar movements.

“I would, if I could,” Inaho said. He brought his eyes back to his book, and continued, “But I will be gone in a few months’ time. So, for now.”

The mountain god said nothing in return. There was a silence that extended between them, and it was not one of particular unease. Unlike before, Inaho somehow could occupy himself with his book despite the constant breathing of a white tiger at his side. The mountain god had been quiet the whole time, as well— maybe, to let him read in peace.

It took some time for Inaho to finally reach the start of a new chapter, and he let himself stop. He shifted his eyes to look at the white feline next to him, and saw the creature staring back at him.

“What?” Inaho questioned at the gaze. There was a short moment of quiet, and there came a response. _Nothing_ , the voice echoed in his head. The white tiger lowered its head to rest on its two paws, diverting its eyes away. _I was only observing your face_ , the mountain god declared brazenly. Inaho blinked at the frankness.

“My face,” he said. He let his eyes return to the book on his lap, and moved to close it. He decided he could proceed reading later.

“I have been wondering,” Inaho started. His words had made the mountain god’s eyes return to him. “You have told me you are the protector of these mountains,” he said, “But are you not just a mere tiger?” he implied. He did not forget to add, “One that could speak through the mind, that is.”

The white feline blinked up at him for the words he had spoken, and lifted its head up in a slow manner. _Are you insinuating something?_ the mountain god asked. _Do you think I fraud?_ it spoke. There was no defensiveness to its tone, only simple queries. Though maybe, Inaho could not tell. The voice speaking in his head was not distinct, after all.

“I do not mean it in that way,” Inaho made to say, “I was trying to ask what made you a god of this place.” The white tiger tilted its head at the statement. The feline heaved. _There is nothing that made me_ , the mountain god spoke. Inaho closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“No. I meant what do you do; for the mountains that you are a god,” he rephrased. That seemed to make the mountain god understand better. The white tiger looked away, and gazed at the forest trees surrounding them.

The nature ambience was usual; there were birds chirping once in a while, and cicadas singing in a soft tone. The voice in his head eventually spoke again, and Inaho could see the white feline turning its head to look at him once more.

 _What is there to tell?_ its voice echoed. _I am the protector of these mountains, and the guardian. I shelter the beings that are within, and they depend on my very existence_ , the mountain god told. Inaho stared at the feline laying at his side, and he blinked at the very last few words. He moved to rest his head against the stone behind him.

“What happens,” he started, “If you are gone?” he questioned. The white tiger peered at him. It slowly moved itself from its resting position to sit itself upright. Blue-green eyes now stared down at eyes of his.

 _If I am gone_ , the mountain god began, _it would be a downfall_. _The trees would wilt, and the plants would perish. The beings that live within, would be deceased. Whoever comes to the mountains, will feel as though the surrounding air is of nothing but suffocation. Along with me, the tranquility will disappear_ , the mountain god spoke with poignancy. There was silence after, and Inaho stared as the white tiger kept its quiet. He opened his mouth to speak.

“But that will not happen,” he said, “Because you will not die.”

The white feline gazed at him, and slowly proceeded to blink its eyes once. It heaved a breath. _That is right_ , the mountain god had said, and it was odd. Somehow, Inaho could feel as though the mountain god was relieved at his words.

The white feline moved itself to stand on its feet again, and turned its body away to leave. Inaho thought that would be their last conversation of the day, but the familiar voice in his head echoed another time.

 _Come, follow me. I want to show you something_ , it had said. The white feline was walking further, and Inaho got up on his feet at that. He patted away any existence of dirt on his clothing— and with his book in hand, he followed the feline.

They had walked through the forest for a long time. It was much later they finally arrived to a location; the mountain god had brought him to a place outside of forest trees— a widespread of grass. They continued with their march, and Inaho did not waste the opportunity to absorb the sudden new environment; blue skies, and healthy green grounds— they were certainly a sight to take in. They stopped before a small plant rooted in the midst of the vast meadow soon later, and Inaho had felt clueless. He turned his eyes to look at the mountain god next to him, and wondered what this was about; the small plant could not possibly be what the mountain god had wanted to show him, was it?

The deity did not answer his unspoken question, and instead only had its eyes firmly to the front. A voice echoed in his head: _Look_ , and Inaho was obliged to bring his eyes forward, as well.  

His eyes widened as he slowly witnessed the sight before him.

The small plant situated before them was slowly maturing, flourishing until it sprouted leaves. It continued to grow bigger, larger in a circular motion, with flowers blossoming elegantly— Inaho noted the flowers were of pink in colour, and he soon understood it was a cherry blossom tree that grew before them. Ultimately, the tree grew to a slow stop, and there were several petals falling beautifully with the wind blowing gently against it. The visual of it was indeed breath-taking. Inaho was made speechless.

 _Wonderful, is it not?_ there was a voice echoing in his head, and it took some time for Inaho to realize it was the mountain god that had spoken. He tore his gaze away from the tree to look at the white feline stood by his side, and the voice in his head spoke again. _I can make trees grow in a blink of an eye, ones that are as splendid as this_ , the mountain god had said. The white tiger’s eyes were peering high up at the fully-grown tree arching over them. _May I continually, have the means to do this_ , the mountain god told in a gentle sigh.

Inaho stared as the white tiger gazed at the cherry blossoms— its own creation— and found himself incapable of looking away; there was a look on the mountain god’s face Inaho was unable to describe. _A look of gratefulness?_ he supposed, but there was no way to tell.

Gratitude for one’s own existence— it was something he had never heard of, as of yet.

But he was witnessing one himself, right now.

 

Day 18

It had turned into routine. He would walk to the mountains with a book early dawn, and eventually the mountain god would come and keep him company; the same spot, the same posture. There would be times they would talk, and times they would not— there was not much to talk between a god and a human, Inaho had realized. Though he had liked the silence all the same. There was amenity.

He had kept count. Today was the tenth day.

The mountain god was asleep at his side as of now; it was curled up, and as usual, its head on paws. At some point, Inaho found himself watching the feline’s sleeping appearance rather than reading the book on his lap. When he was aware of that himself, he blinked, and forced his eyes to look away. He brought them back to the book on his lap, and engrossed himself— but not long after, he sensed movement from the corner of his eyes.

The white feline had awoken, and its head was lifted away from its limbs. Aquamarine eyes stared attentively at the mountain trees before them, and Inaho likewise did the same.

“What is it?” he enquired. He turned his eyes to look at white fur for an explanation. The mountain god had answered, _That man. He is in my mountains again_ , the voice spoke. Inaho had not a need to ask who the deity was indicating— he knew. He saw the white tiger bringing its limbs to stand on ground. _And he is not alone_ , the voice continued. The ease that settled in Inaho’s body instantly left.

He closed the book on his lap, and placed it aside. There was a single bird that flown out of forest trees, and flew its way towards where the mountain god stood. It chirped wildly at its face.

“What is it saying?” Inaho asked. This time, the mountain god did not answer his question. It turned to look his way, _Settle here_ , it said. The white feline turned its head back to where the mountain trees were, and started walking itself towards them. Inaho stood up without knowing.

“Where are you going?” he questioned. _To keep them out_ , the voice in his head spoke. The white feline walked further ahead, and Inaho’s legs unconsciously moved to follow.

“Do they hold similar weapons?” he questioned. He was now trying to keep pace with the mountain god marching at his side; it was apparent he had neglected the mountain god’s advice, but the deity did nothing to stop him. It did not speak, as well. “From your silence, I will suppose that is a yes,” he said. “They plan to hunt you. It is not wise to expose yourself heedlessly.”

 _And you suggest I hide? What a ridiculous notion_ , the mountain god spoke. Inaho felt a tiny sense of annoyance surface, but he forced it down. “You will only be put in danger,” he prompted. The response came instantly. _Then I will welcome it with open arms. I will bare my fangs and sink my teeth whilst_ , the mountain god concluded, tenaciously.

The white tiger suddenly stopped its march. It slowly turned its head to look at him, and Inaho felt a chill down his spine when their eyes finally met; the feline was sending him a hostile glare.

 _Do you perchance… envision me a fragile being?_ the voice echoed in his head with thick bitterness, Inaho was startled he could decipher the tone. _Maybe you have deluded yourself from that one time of aid you had brought_ , it said. The white feline took a step closer to where he stood, and its fangs were bared slightly. _I am not weak, human child. Do not think such degrading thoughts of me._ A tone with venom.

In that moment, Inaho felt as though the presence before him was painstakingly foreign, an unknown being— and there was no awry with such. Inaho never truly knew the mountain god itself. It was somewhat distressing.

The white tiger turned its eyes away, and continued its hike. Inaho followed along after the feline had took its first few steps. “Perhaps you rely I remove the pellets for you when you get shot. I will not,” Inaho then stated. The white tiger seemed to release a heave. It was one very much alike to a scoff. _Stop flattering yourself_ , the voice in his head echoed in response.

Inaho did not say more after. They proceeded with their journey in strained silence— he could sincerely no longer see the reason to withhold his argument; there was of nothing that could break the mountain god’s current obstinacy, he deduced. They had walked for some time, and it was a while before they reached to the sight of four men.

Indeed, they all held guns in their hands.

“There the white tiger is!” one of them had exclaimed loudly at the sight of the mountain god next to him. Keiji, if Inaho recalled correctly, had his eyes turned towards where his fellow friend had pointed. His eyes widened when he took sight of Inaho’s presence.

“You again!” the old man called with his index finger directed at him. Inaho calmly opened his mouth to speak.

“You are not allowed to hunt in these mountains,” he plainly declared, his eyes eyeing the weaponries held by the four men. There was an urgency to form a strategy to bring these four armed-men away; the mountain god would surely be incapable of saving itself from four pistols. And to make matters worse, somehow he felt as though the guns they held were ones that could handle more than a single bullet.

One of the men laughed at his statement. “What? Where did you hear that, kid?” the man had snorted, and two others followed along. Keiji was the one who had kept its silence.

“There are officers. If you are eager to know, I can ask,” Inaho simply countered. Words of his made the men wipe the grins off their faces. The man who was tougher in size snarled.

“You little brat,” he said, and raised his gun at him.

Inaho had been prepared for the fire, but he was not prepared for the single plant that had flung the weapon away. His eyes widened at the occurrence. It did not stop there. Vines with leaves started appearing out of nowhere, and they violently flung away the three other pistols from the men’s grasp. The circumstance had left the four men dumbfounded. They were caught off guard when those vines themselves proceeded to bind their way around their bodies— the plants twisting so tightly Inaho could tell they intended suffocation. It ruthlessly flipped the men upside-down after.

They were all unarmed now— hanging, and their weapons thrown far away. In a position like that, they were definitely now inferior.

Inaho stared at the scene before him, and instinctively turned his head to look at the white feline by his side. The mountain god was openly baring its teeth, growling indecently loud. It proceeded to walk towards the four hanging men with slow, torturing steps— with such menacing approach, the men surely whimpered. They instantly dropped their insolent acts they had held with them a few moments prior. Inaho felt the small tilt of his lips at the show of cowardice.

The mountain god stopped before the man who had dared lift a gun at him formerly, and shoved its head so close its breath probably hit the man’s overturned face. Sharp teeth flaunted directly at his face, and the man could only scrunch his nose, screw his eyes close— the fierce display apparently unbearable. The white feline let out a snarl, and the man released a yelp.

 _Not so pompous now, are you?_ a distant voice echoed in his head. Inaho was confident it had belonged to the mountain god.

He saw the white tiger take a few steps backwards. There was a short silence, before the feline proceeded to release an ear-piercing roar. It was one that compelled birds to fly, and animals to run— Inaho had witnessed this once, from their first encounter. Though this was disparate— the influence held more power. It made winds blow, and trees move; the ambience shifted to convey the mountain god’s message: you are not welcomed here.

The forest slowly went back to its lull, and Inaho could hear heaves originating from the white tiger’s snout. The plants that held the four men gradually unwounded, dropping the four bodies with a thud. The men quickly scrambled up to their feet to escape; they fled, but one had stop mid-way— his head had turned to look at the direction where their weaponries were left behind.

Immediately the vines had shifted, and they moved swiftly to pick up the weaponries that were left on ground, vigorously snapping them in half. They made sure the man could properly witness it.

The mountain god released another loud snarl, and it woke the man from his trance. He tore his eyes away to look at the white tiger from a distance, and Inaho saw him wear a face of perplexity— he could understand why. Soon later the man finally moved his legs, and evaded. 

For a while, they watched the man flee until his figure in the forest was no longer visible. The white tiger looked away then, turning itself around— it paused when its emerald eyes connected with his own; they glowed, Inaho realized. Those eyes shone from a distance— at least it had seemed that way. _How enchanting_ , Inaho marvelled.

 _I saved you_ , the familiar voice was back in his head. Inaho let himself blink at the sudden words.

“No. I was aware of the arriving attack,” he claimed. The white tiger continued its stare. It closed its eyes, and looked away— eyes now forward whilst it walked. _As did I_ , it responded. Inaho watched as the white feline walked past him.

“I will give my thanks for the gesture, still,” he replied, and paced to follow the deity. “But I understand, now. Nature grows at your command. You are their centre of life,” he said. “You can ask it to do anything.”

 _And I do not abuse such ability_ , the mountain god declared, and he responded in an instance, “I know,” he said. The white tiger halted, and Inaho paused, as well. The feline turned to look at him in the eye, and Inaho proceeded with his words.

“I know well you do not,” he said. It was quiet that followed after, and they merely stared at each other— Inaho felt as though situations of this kind had occured way too many.

“Before,” he then started, tilting his head, “It was not the thought of you being weak. I only…,” he trailed. There was not a word Inaho could find that could explain his previous behaviour. “There was worry,” he simply settled. The white feline heaved at the declaration.

 _Worry? You need not bother with such_ , the mountain god said. Inaho felt himself smiling at the statement.

“I know.”

۩❈❈❈۩

Time passed, and surely they have bonded. With the incident that had happened, Inaho had made more the effort to prod details about the mountain god after. He had insisted to know what the mountain god did if there was no sort of disruption that occurred in the mountains; it had answered sleep. He asked what its favourite food was; it had looked at him weirdly, and said there was nothing of such— mountain gods do not eat. Inaho made it a task to pick up five things about the mountain god a day, and how apparent it was the deity had found it irritating.

But with time passing by, it had certainly turned ordinary; there were times where the mountain god would return several questions, as well. They would exchange facts of each other, and their conversations would carry until the suns set, and moon rise.

To put it fairly, they have become close.

 

Day 63

_Human child_ , the mountain god had suddenly called. It made Inaho remove his eyes from the book on his lap. He turned to look at white fur at his side, and the white tiger was looking ahead. _You have told that you would be ‘gone’ in a few months’ time_ , the mountain god stated. Inaho stared, and shifted to close the book he was reading.

“Yes,” he responded, “When I turn the age of eighteen,” he continued to say. He tilted his head, and wondered the reason why the mountain god had brought up the sudden matter. The white feline turned its head to look at him. _Why?_ the mountain god queried. Inaho blinked at the question. “I will have to head town for work,” he told. The white feline stared, and turned its eyes away.

 _Right, you have told me. Work comes after education_ , it recalled. Inaho felt his lips twitch at the deity’s acute recollection. _That means you have completed your education?_ the mountain god questioned.

“Yes,” Inaho answered.

It was a moment of silence before the mountain god spoke yet again. _I have been… curious_ , the familiar voice echoed. _What is it like? Your… home_.

Inaho blinked at the sudden topic.

He turned to look away, and shifted to place his book aside. He proceeded to fold his legs, and sat with his legs crossed— eyes turning to look at white fur once again. “There is of nothing to tell,” he said. “I do not live with my parents. Instead, my grandmother is the one who cares for me,” he shared. _Why do your parents not live with you?_ the mountain god had asked then, and he answered, “They are working. Along with my sister, they live life in town.”

The mountain god had paused. It turned its head to look at him.

 _You have a sister_ , it stated. Inaho blinked, and nodded. _Is she the spitting image of you?_ the mountain god then questioned, and Inaho thought he could hear a chuckle. _Though I see,_ the deity spoke, _you will no longer be here, at where you are now, in a few months’ time_.

Words phrased in that way, Inaho gradually felt the small smile on his lips receding. He let his eyes linger on aquamarine ones for a minute longer. There was a small gentle breeze blowing against the two of them, and the sensation was cooling, relaxing. Inaho took in a small breath.

“That is right,” he said, after a while, “I leave this place once I reach the age of eighteen,” he recited, as though reality had dawned on him now— and it was silly. He had always known. He was not dull. “I leave this place, and reunite with my family when I do,” he asserted to clarify himself, and how odd it was to say words of those with a heavy feeling in his chest.

The mountain god had been indifferent— it had only flicked its eyelids once. _Could I know when you were birthed?_ it suddenly inquired, and Inaho stared at the abrupt request. He answered, nonetheless. “The 7th of February,” he told, and emerald eyes before him lowered down to look at ground.

 _There is more or less five full moons to pass. That is not long_ , the mountain god spoke. Inaho knew, and he suddenly became aware of himself dreading the day more than he had thought he would. Perhaps he had grown fond of the mountain god’s company through the weeks had passed. Inaho thought the idea absurd— but absurd it was, there was no use denying the truth.

“We should make the best of it,” Inaho proposed. Aquamarine eyes trailed back to look up at his burgundy own. He continued to speak. “Before I leave,” he proceeded, “Educate me about the Spirit world. I sincerely wish to learn more…” _about you_ , he thought, and forced his mouth to close. He let his lips ease into a small smile, and the mountain god heaved at the demand. _How audacious_ , it had claimed, but white eyelids closed, and its head was laying on two paws in composure. _Though I might as well_ , the voice proceeded to echo in his head. _That shall be my farewell gift_ , the mountain god declared.

Inaho gazed at the resting feline with serenity, stared at the soothing movement of breathing. The calming breeze still blew, and it had made the trees around them sway lightly. Before he knew, his hand had unconsciously stretched towards where the mountain god had laid next to him— and when he was finally aware, he stilled it before it could move further. He was about to retract his hand, when blue-green eyes opened at the exact moment. It made his heart stop.

Those eyes stared sharply at him.

There was a long silence, and Inaho was slowly convinced time had stopped. It carried on, though, when the white feline proceeded to close its eyes again.

 _You may_ , the mountain god spoke in his head, and Inaho blinked in a sort of stumped manner. The deity had given him _consent_ , he slowly understood. He let the heavy quietness extend.

Inaho swallowed, and brought his hand to move further forward— pausing mid-way, every once in a while. He stilled his hand once more as his palm was above surface of fur, and he exhaled a slow breath when he let his hand fall on the feline’s head— he had not known he had been holding in his breath until then. He weaved the fur through, gently, and the contact was surprisingly soft. The fur was snow-white, and fluffy— he was combing through the hairs before he knew it.

A moment later, a purr had released itself to be heard. Inaho’s lips twitched at the sound.

“I suppose all cats are the same,” he said to himself quietly, though the deity had regrettably heard him. _I am not a ‘cat’_ , it declared, _but I appreciate a good rub when it is given_ , it defended itself. Inaho felt himself release a breath of mirth. “Then you shall appreciate as it is,” he said, and continued his caress with tender strokes. The purrs progressively grew louder.

This was wonderful. Inaho concluded it so. And he never wanted to depart from this.

 

Day 97

_I have a sudden outrageous idea_ , the mountain god spoke.

Inaho stopped his strokes on the white feline’s head, and the tiger like-wise rose its head from his lap. Glowing emerald eyes instantly seized his line of vision— really, it was hard not to be enthralled. They were captivating, albeit the innumerable times he had seen them.

 _You should bring me_ , the voice said. Inaho stared at the white tiger before him, and eyes of theirs blink in a bright manner. Eventually, they looked away; the white tiger laid its head back on its previous settlement: his lap. It was a few days the mountain god had made his lap its headrest— though, it was not like he had minded. He was pleased, somehow. It felt as though the mountain god was opening up; unfurling, like a bud. Its defences gradually let down, and the mountain god no longer vigilant to reveal its true self.

 _I have never ventured out of the mountains_ , the deity spoke. _But I am curious_ , it said. Closed eyes of the white feline’s lifted up to look at him. Inaho like-wise gazed at them back. There was a brief silence. He raised his brows, insignificantly.

“You are always ‘curious’, are you not?” he said. He heard a heave in response. _Well, you are as well_ , the mountain god answered. The white feline shut its eyes once again, and brought its head to face away. Inaho’s lips curved. He often found the mountain god’s childlike behaviour amusing.

“Well, if you want to speak your way through it, you should apprise me in it, should you not?” he proceeded. It brought the white feline to lift its head, and turn to look at him once more. It then started to get up from its laying position. The feline stood on its feet again, and Inaho had to lift his head slightly higher to remain eye contact with the mountain god.

The white tiger’s face was now very near his own, and he could feel heaves hitting his face— his own reflection, clearly reflected by a pair of sea-blue.

 _I want to see the world the way you do_ , the mountain god announced. _How humans go with their days. What they do. What makes them… human_ , it said. Inaho was confounded at the sudden admission. He blinked once, twice, and the white feline’s eyes had wandered to look down. _This is presumably your fault_ , the mountain god then declared. It brought its eyes to look up again, and Inaho nearly flinched— nearly, but he did not. The intensity of the stare was startling. _There was no such curiosity before you came into my sedate life. You should hold responsibility_ , the deity stated. The white tiger turned its head away, and walked further off. Inaho furrowed his brows at the motion.

“Where are you headed?” he asked, before getting up onto his feet as well. The white feline stopped at the query, and turned its head to look at him. _To the place where you live_ , the mountain god blatantly answered, and Inaho blinked at the deity’s answer.

“You cannot do that,” he said. He continued before the mountain god could question. “You are a tiger, a known untamed creature— at least, you take an appearance of one,” he spoke. “Your presence would make the villagers restless. You would know,” he asserted, and he felt sorry to bring a certain memory out of the discourse— but it was inevitable.

He expected a show of consideration, but there was nothing of sort. The white feline only raised its head higher at his words. _Then if my appearance were to change, it would be fine_ , the voice remarked. Inaho’s eyes narrowed at the indication. He opened his mouth to speak. “That is not what I—,” he said, but stopped when sudden small luminescent lights started appearing out of nowhere. He had to blink multiple times, to realize, they were not fireflies.

The lights wore the colour of the mountain god’s eyes, and they glowed impossibly bright at daylight. Inaho could only stare in stupor at the sudden scene. He saw the white tiger’s body slowly floating upwards, as though guided, and it settled itself on hind legs— stood in a way a human would. The emerald lights abruptly became brighter, and Inaho had to close his eyes from the glaring intensity. It was a while before his eyes could open again, and when they did, there was no longer a white tiger in sight. A man had stood— a breathtaking, beautiful man.

The man was not done shifting— luminescent lights glowing on certain body parts, still. He had white strands of human hair, fair-white skin; his garments exactly alike to the one Inaho was wearing, though the colour was pale blue instead of grey. His hair and garment floated elegantly along with the luminous lights around him, as though defying gravity, and it had made the sight immensely exquisite. The man’s eyes, that were closed, opened themselves at a slow pace— it had made Inaho’s jaw tense. The person had, of course, enchanting aquamarine eyes.

Inaho felt as though he had forgotten how to breathe.

The man brought his own fingertips to his face, and looked at them at a close distance— examined them whilst they were in the process of forming. Blue-green orbs evaporated itself into thin air, and a full hand gradually made itself known. He dropped his arm in a gentle manner when the procedure was done. Those very alluring eyes turned to connect with his own.

Inaho felt himself suck in a small breath. Lips of the white-haired beauty gracefully curved into a smirk.

“How do I look?” the foreign person spoke, and Inaho felt a pleasant sensation spread throughout his body when the man’s voice hit his eardrums; it was one that had echoed in his head repeatedly for the past few weeks. He blinked, and opened his mouth.

“You…,” he trailed, and could not find the words to continue. The man before him had stood with arrogance; the luminescent lights were now gone, and only left him standing like any normal human being— the mountain god, had took the form of a human. Inaho was finally fully aware of the situation. He unconsciously swallowed.

“You,” he repeated, and could not help it when his eyes gave a once-over. “You look… good,” he said, and the mountain god indeed, did. Slender frame, and tall figure— the man before him fitted his yukata absolutely well. Moreover with his white hair, and fair skin— it gave a pleasant contrast to his own aquamarine eyes. His visuals would be described ethereal.

He _was_ ethereal.

“That is a relief to hear,” the mountain god answered with its human-moving lips, and there was a hint of egotism in its tone, still. Inaho did not know what to say, so he was quiet when the deity proceeded to walk towards him— elegantly, as though it had been walking on two legs its whole life. It was not until the mountain god stopped in front of him that made him frown.

“You are taller,” Inaho stated bluntly. The man before him only tilted his head at the comment, lips still curved in that mischievous way— it annoyed him, sincerely. Inaho looked away, and walked past the deity. He heard footsteps following him behind.

“You never told me you could transform,” he continued to speak as the mountain god now walked at his side; it was weird, a sudden human figure now at his company in the mountains. It had always been a large, four-legged animal. A white tiger, to be precise. It would be some time before he could get accustomed to the sudden change.

“Simply because there was not a need to,” the mountain god responded, superciliously. “But yes, I can,” it said, and sent off a playful grin. Inaho concluded the human form of the mountain god was tremendously obnoxious. It was not a good idea to give it facial expressions, nor verbalization. The slight irritation probably showed on his face, because the deity gave an airy chuckle.

“Do not fret. It will only be today,” it declared. Inaho turned his eyes to glance at the man next to him, and saw a look of casualness settled on the mountain god’s face; now that the mountain god had taken the form of a human, he could clearly read its state of mind. Inaho felt abundantly pleased by it, in some way. “I will be satisfied, after this,” the deity had continued, and Inaho could see brows lifting as words of those spoke— and he found it tremendously endearing to watch, all of a sudden. There was simply so much _human_ -ness now, compared to before; the same voice, but entirely different physiognomies to observe. It was one that he could finally familiarize with— and now with the deity speaking in a distinct tone, it enabled him to identify its voice, too. Above all, he was going to remember it this time.

Aware of the pair of eyes peering its way, the mountain god turned its head to stare at him.

“What is it?” the mountain god asked with all of its naturalness. Inaho could only look away.

“Nothing,” he answered.

However insufferable, he had thought the human form had suited the mountain god unequivocally well.

❈

They nearly reached to the place where they would exit the forest, and it was only a while later Inaho realized the mountain god was no longer walking by his side. His head turned around, and he saw the man with emerald eyes standing rigid at his spot, a short distance away.

“I apologize,” the mountain god said, after a while. “I have never been this close to human territory.”

Inaho blinked. His lips gradually eased into a small, understanding smile.

“It is fine. Take your time,” he said. Inaho extended a hand out, slowly, and the mountain god’s eyes had shifted to look at it. A moment later, a step forward. The deity gradually started walking towards where he stood, and it clasped the outstretched hand in a tight grip— their fingers intertwined. The mountain god seemed to become more poised with the hold, and it heaved a breath.

“Okay,” it said. Aquamarine eyes moved to look at eyes of his own, and Inaho gave the mountain god a reassuring nod.

They walked together until they stepped out of forest trees, and Inaho was stopped when the mountain god next to him had halted at the sight before them. They were atop of a hill, and so the village was beneath them. It was almost evening, thus there were people noticeably walking around fulfilling their routines— bathing in rivers, or hanging their newly-washed clothes dry. The village was somewhat lively, and Inaho could evidently see the awe the deity had worn on its face.

“Humans,” the mountain god merely stated, eyes moving to capture all of the activities that were occurring below. Inaho felt his lips tilt.

“Ready to head down?” he questioned. The deity tore its eyes away to look at him, and it sent him a firm nod. It was the mountain god who strode forward first, and pulled him along.

Soon they entered the area of the village, and Inaho found himself closely observing the way the deity had reacted to everything; it was a constant look of wonderment, curiosity— it was all things endearing to watch.

“So this is what human beings do in their daily lives,” the mountain god beside him spoke as it took in its surroundings— people busying themselves with their chores, giggling kids running around with wooden toys in their hands. “This is what you do?” it asked, and turned to look at him. Inaho blinked, and nodded his head.

“Yes,” he simply answered. The mountain god likewise nodded its head in apprehension, and proceeded with its march— until suddenly, it halted in its tracks. With their fingers untwining, the mountain god started walking its way to a different direction. Inaho blinked at the abrupt movement, and moved to follow. He was about to ask where the mountain god was headed, when his unspoken question was shortly answered.

The mountain god stood before his home.

“This is where you live, am I correct?” the mountain god questioned, tearing its eyes away from the hut to look at him. Inaho gaped blankly, his mind muddled. He walked to where the deity stood.

“How did you know?” he queried, stopping at its side. The mountain god only diverted its eyes back to the hut that was before them.

“Your scent is scattered everywhere here,” it said, and gave a huge sniff. The mountain god then turned its head to look at him, and sent him a mischievous smile. It then proceeded to invite itself in. Inaho blinked once, and was finally aware of what was happening. He quickly followed after the deity— heading into his own house, as well.

There was not much to observe. The hut Inaho and his grandma lived in only had a small living room, two spare rooms, and a toilet. Behind was where the kitchen was. The mountain god still absorbed its surroundings with astonishment, though.

“Where is your grandmother?” it then asked, turning to look at him. Inaho blinked, and proceeded to look around the area. He only just realized his grandmother was not present.

“Perhaps she went out to get groceries,” he told. The mountain god tilted its head at his words.

“What are groceries?” the deity asked. Inaho opened his mouth, but found himself blinking blankly in return.

“Groceries are… food,” he settled, plainly. The mountain god hummed, nodding his head. It then looked at him with eyes of innocent curiosity.

“Where do you sleep?” the mountain god spontaneously enquired, and Inaho blinked again.

“You want to know where I sleep.” he said. The mountain god wore a grin, only expecting for a response. Inaho felt himself exhale a small breath. He shook his head.

“Follow me,” he told, and leaded the mountain god to where his room was. When they entered the room, the first thing that caught the mountain god’s eyes was the futon that was laid out on the floor. The deity had instantly walked its way towards it.

“Is this what you sleep on?” it asked, and sat itself on it— not really awaiting for an answer. The mountain god laid its back on the mattress, and shuffled until it was at a comfortable position. Its eyes stared up at the wooden ceiling. “It feels weird,” it stated, eyes diverting to look at where the human stood. The mountain god could see the man smiling slightly. “What?”

“Nothing,” Inaho claimed, and turned away to where his study table was— his smile visibly still in place. The mountain god was about to retort, when it was abruptly interrupted by a woman’s voice.

“Naho— oh dear,” Inaho’s grandmother spoke, instantly caught-off guard by the foreign man in her grandson’s room. Inaho turned his head to look at her; his grandmother was standing at the entrance of his room.

The mountain god wore a wide smile at the sight of her. “You must be Inaho’s grandmother,” it instantly greeted, and sat upright from its previous laying position.

“Oh goodness. Naho never told me he would be bringing a guest over. I apologize if the house seems like a mess,” his grandmother said at once, flustered with flushed cheeks. She looked at her grandson for an explanation, and Inaho licked his lips.

“Grandma, this is…,” he trailed, and it suddenly dawned on him— he had not known of the mountain god’s name. He did not know if the deity even had one. He blinked once, twice, and turned to look at where the white-haired deity stood.

The mountain god understood immediately. It turned its eyes away from Inaho’s to look at the old lady before them, and a natural smile slowly made its way to its lips.

“My name is Slaine,” the white-haired man with emerald eyes introduced himself, and Inaho’s grandmother nodded at the introductory with pleasant friendliness.

“Ah, Slaine. You must be one of Naho’s friends from school, yes?” she inquired, and the mountain god nodded its head with little hesitance. She proceeded, “I see. It is very nice to meet you. I was only here to ask what Naho wanted to eat for dinner. Have you eaten, perhaps? I could cook another serving just for you,” she offered, and the mountain god promptly shook its head.

“Oh no, I have already had my meal. Thank you for asking,” the white-haired deity returned with another smile, and Inaho only stared as the mountain god spoke words with little significance.

“No problem. Please, make yourself at home,” his grandmother said. She then cleared her throat, her eyes returning to look at her grandson. “Do, do you mind if I borrow Naho for a moment?” she asked. Inaho shifted his eyes from the mountain god to look at his grandmother then.

“Please, go ahead,” the mountain god said with a nod. Inaho’s grandmother swiftly smiled in thanks, and grabbed her grandson’s arm to pull him out of the room. She made sure to slide the bedroom door close before whirling around to look at her grandson in the eye.

“Why did you not tell me you were bringing your friend over, Naho!? I could have at least made the house look presentable,” she chided instantly. Inaho blinked. His grandmother continued, “But anyhow, is your friend an immigrant? He does not look Japanese at all. Even his name is strange,” she said with her eyes narrowed. At words of those, Inaho immediately made to turn his grandmother around. He proceeded to push her towards where the cookery was.

“You should go prepare dinner instead of talking incessantly, grandma. My stomach is growling, and I want eggs,” he said, and could hear his grandmother heave a sigh at his words. Eventually, she started walking on her own, and Inaho released a quiet relieved breath.

“Okay, okay. I’ll come and call you when the food is ready,” his grandmother said as she walked further ahead without turning around. Inaho felt his lips sliding upwards.

“Thank you,” he said.

Inaho made his way back towards his room. As he slid the door open, he found the mountain god standing at where the window was; its back resting on wall— and Inaho caught sight of a bird atop the window sill before it flew away. He slid the door close behind him.

“Were you communicating with that bird?” he asked. The mountain god turned to look at him, and gave a nod. “What was your discussion about?” he queried, and the deity only hummed.

“Small matter. Nothing of your concern,” it said casually. Inaho paused, and sent the mountain god a minute stare. It made the deity grin. The mountain god eventually gave in. “It told me all you do in this room is sit on the floor and read, read, read. If it was not reading books, it was _writing_ on books. Do you not have other hobbies?” it enquired in a playful tone. Inaho looked away.

“What else is there to do?” he said, and the mountain god piped up.

“Plenty!” it insisted. The deity removed itself from the wall, and started walking towards him in slow, leisure steps. “Singing, dancing,” the mountain god listed, and stopped itself impossibly near to where Inaho stood. “Sexual intercourse,” it then suggested, teasingly. Inaho felt heat around the tip of his ears and neck hearing those words. His eyes narrowed at a pair of emerald blues.

“No,” he spoke, and turned around. He moved towards where the door was. “We should head out. Dinner is most likely ready by now.”

“Did your grandmother not say she would come and call you when it is?”

Inaho halted, and turned his head slowly around to look at the man behind him. He saw the mountain god tapping lightly on its ear, lips wearing a sly grin.

“My sense of hearing is still as great,” the mountain god merely pointed, mischievously. It let its arm fall, and walked its way forward nonetheless. “Let’s head out, anyway. The room here is quite stuffy.”

Inaho stared as he watched the mountain god leave his room.

He was no longer sure if he was capable of dealing with the human form of the mountain god any longer.

❈

They chatted their time away whilst dinner was served— well, the talking was more of between the mountain god and Inaho’s grandmother herself. Inaho strangely found himself staring between the two as they conversed, calmly eating as he did; he had never seen the deity so… talkative. Well, there was never a proper chance for the deity to behave so, in the first place— thus it was not something unfathomable.

With the sun about to set, the mountain god decided it was time to take its leave. It sent its regards to Inaho’s grandmother, and she only smiled in thanks for the good company. Inaho told his grandmother he would accompany his ‘friend’ his way home, and so they both left the house at the same time— after the mountain god had bid its final goodbye.

The village was deserted now, as night time was soon. Skies were in deep cerulean blue, and crickets sang awfully loud. Both of them were hiking their way upwards the hill with languid ease, heading their way back with mountain trees in mind. Inaho was walking next to the mountain god’s side, but soon he was no longer in step. The mountain god was unaffected, still hiking its way upward.

“Is Slaine your actual name?”

The question had made the mountain god stop in its tracks. It turned its head to look at the human who spoke. Inaho proceeded, “Or perhaps it was a cover-up—”

“It is, my name,” the mountain god interrupted, spoke in genuine acknowledgement. Inaho peered up at emerald eyes a few distance away. He swallowed.

“Was it not a risk? To reveal your name so recklessly. I have heard of a folklore that says deities should never reveal their true names to lower beings like us, as they are prone to being—”

“Cursed?” the mountain god spoke for him, disrupting his words. Inaho saw a warm smile resting on the deity’s lips. “That I know very well of. It may be, true. But please, your grandmother means me no harm. She is a fine woman. I can tell,” the mountain god said, with a fond liking. It turned back to proceed with its march, but the deity was instantly stopped by another question vocalized by the other.

“Me, as well?”

Emerald eyes turned to look at burgundy reds once more.

“You revealed your name to me, as well,” Inaho continued, and saw the mountain god blink. The deity then released a breath of disbelief. Inaho was slightly stunned at the entirely new countenance.

“I am very well aware of that, human child. I am not so dumb as to not apprehend that,” the mountain god spoke, and it sounded as though it was deeply insulted. The dirty look sent his way had validated it.

Inaho continued to speak, nevertheless.

“Am I allowed to call you by your name?” he asked, with his usual candour— though the mountain god seemed to be taken aback by it, for some reason. They withhold their gazes for a long while. It was a moment later the mountain god spoke again.

“I do not see why not,” it responded, its lips easing into a small grin. The mountain god moved to head back towards mountain trees again, and it was, once again, stopped.

“Slaine.”

At the call of its name, the mountain god had turned to face Inaho another time; in the duration of it, Inaho had walked his way upwards the hill with swift steps. As emerald eyes landed to look at him, hands had instantly cradled the mountain god’s face; lips had moved to interlock with the mountain god’s own.

❈

Slaine’s eyes had widened.

Familiar scent evaded his senses as firm lips were pressed onto his. He could only blink once when the human withdrew a short moment later; his mind startlingly blank, his heart beating unbearably fast. The man had never failed to find different ways to catch him off guard— but this, this was completely unheeded of. He stared dumbly at burgundy eyes before him, their faces now impossibly close. The human opened his mouth to speak.

“Because I cannot do this when you are in your true form. You did say this would be your last time where you would be human, right?” Inaho had spoken. Eyes that were staring at his lips immediately flown to look at eyes of his own, and Slaine felt himself suck in a breath when deep burgundy eyes stared back into his. He saw human lips curve, slightly. Inaho withdrew completely then, taking a few steps backwards.

“I should head back. It is getting late,” he said. Inaho smiled, and continued, “Let us meet again, tomorrow,” he told. He bowed his head once, and turned to take his leave. Not soon later he had stopped, his head turned around to look at the mountain god once more. Slaine could only gulp— he still could not bring himself to speak.

“You look splendidly enchanting, Slaine. You always do, every day— though today, even more so for me,” Inaho spoke, in forthright sincerity. He finally turned away, and Slaine blinked at the proclamation in pure bafflement. The deity proceeded to stare at the human who walked himself back towards his home.

There was nothing but the sound of thumping that filled after. Slaine brought his hand slowly towards where his human heart was located— it hit his ribcage so stupidly fast he was sure it was not the least bit natural.

 _What…_ he trailed to himself in a sense of panic, pushing at his chest rather excruciatingly. His eyes were trained onto the retreating figure of the man that was the very cause of such irregularity, and he swallowed down the dryness of his throat.

_What… is happening?_

Day 98

Inaho was sat with his back on the boulder. It did not take long for the white feline to emerge from forest trees. Inaho smiled as his eyes landed on the sight of the mountain god.

“Good morning,” he said. He patted his lap in a fond manner, and the white feline’s eyes shifted from his face to his lap. There was a whole minute of silence. Inaho felt his smile slowly ebbing away as the white feline stayed unmoving from its stance. There was no greeting coming from the mountain god itself, either. Inaho blinked once.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in slight concern. He evidently saw the white tiger shaking its head— its eyes returning to look at his own. The feline started walking its way towards him. _Nothing_ , the mountain god had responded, and made its way to lay on the ground next to him— its head resting on his lap, in its usual settlement.

Inaho started combing through the furs, though with a minor reluctance in his movements. The deity most definitely did not notice, as it started its purrs after a few strokes. His lips tilted slightly at the sound.

“Indeed, you do behave similar to how a cat does,” Inaho stated with a sense of endearment. The mountain god was immediate in its response. _Say that again, and let me assure you your face will be scratched_. Inaho only chuckled at the warning.

The moment stayed for a long while; his hands weaving through white fur, and a purring tiger on his lap. Somewhere along the way, closed eyes of the white tiger’s had opened to stare ahead at nothing. It was not long before the mountain god brought its voice known.

_Inaho._

He paused his hands at the call of his name. Inaho proceeded his caress instantaneously after.

“Hm?” he responded, and the mountain god answered, _Nothing,_ _I just wanted to say your name_. Inaho frowned at words of those.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. He was forced to retract his hand when the mountain god lifted its head away from his lap. It moved to direct its emerald eyes at him. Inaho stared openly at them. _No. Why do you think of such?_

“Because you are behaving weirdly,” Inaho plainly stated. He proceeded to watch as the white feline started getting up onto its four-feet. The mountain god continued to stare at him, and a while later took a step backwards. Inaho felt his brows furrow further at the motion.

The sudden silence was so strained between them, it was totally unfamiliar— staggeringly frightening for Inaho to experience.

“Hey,” he started, and the mountain god stood unflinching. It continued to bore its eye into his own, silent. Inaho swallowed at the intense gaze. “Is anything alright?”

 _I do not know_ , the mountain god’s voice echoed in his head. Inaho blinked in surprise as he could recognize the tone of uncertainty. _I do not know what is happening to me_ , the deity continued.

Inaho wanted to say something— anything that could provide reassurance, comfort— but he realized he did not know of what. He proceeded to stare at the deity before him in a sort of helplessness, and it was soon after the white feline closed its pair of eyes.

 _I… need to be in seclusion_ , the mountain god merely spoke. The white feline turned its body around, and began walking away. Inaho sat at the same spot, stared as he watched the mountain god take its leave.

He had never felt as helpless as he did now.

۩❈❈❈۩

To become human had been a wrong choice. To befriend a human had been a wrong choice.

Humanity was a territory he should never have meddled with, what with these confusing symptoms he was experiencing now.

He was scared.

And Slaine had never experienced this state of being scared.

 

Day 117

A few weeks had passed, and Inaho had not seen the mountain god since the last encounter.

He was starting to worry.

“Slaine!” he shouted around the forest. He swallowed hard at his throat. “Slaine, please, at least show me you are doing well,” he told, and nothing but silence returned him, his voice unheard of. He released a disheartened breath, and walked his way around the forest, still.

“I do not know if you are hiding from me, or that you are not at all well. Speak to me… please,” he said, his legs moving to a slow stop. His eyes closed in exasperation, and he bent his knees down. His hands were covering his face— this vulnerability he felt, he absolutely detested it.

There was the sudden sound of crunching leaves, and Inaho removed his hands away from his face when he heard of it. He paused when he saw the figure of a white feline a short distance away. With a sharp inhale of breath, he immediately stood up from his crouching position.

 _I am well_ , the once familiar voice now completely distant, echoed in his head. Though Inaho had never felt more relieved. He let himself release a slow breath.

“Thank you,” he said, in a small whisper. Inaho did not clearly speak of what he was thankful for— for the mountain god’s appearance, its words, or its state of well-being. It was possibly all of it at once, and Inaho could somehow discern the deity had understood.

 _This is your fault_ , the mountain god declared suddenly, and it made Inaho blink in slight befuddlement. _I do not know how, but this is entirely your fault. These… things, that are occurring to me right now_ , it claimed. The white feline started striding itself towards to where Inaho stood, and he did not dare move— lest he make the mountain god retreat again.

Whilst the tiger walked, luminescent lights had made their appearance out of thin air; Inaho was initially puzzled, but soon grasped the situation. Small orbs reached its point where it grew intolerably bright, and Inaho had willingly closed his eyes. He opened them again instantly when he could.

A man with white hair and emerald eyes seized his vision. Though it was not the same. The man’s face was red, his eyes nearly tearing. Inaho’s eyes had widened slightly at the sight.

“Take responsibility,” Slaine said with his human moving lips, his voice shaking with tears welling up even more. It was instinctive when Inaho moved to wrap his arms around the mountain god’s body, moving its head to his shoulder. There was a cry released, and the deity he embraced gradually shed its heavy tears.

The mountain god was weeping heartbreakingly in his arms.

❈

Slaine withdrew from the arms that gave him such warmth, and he sniffed at his nose that was partially blocked— an unfamiliar circumstance.

“All better?” the human asked. Slaine looked to gaze at deep burgundy eyes. He wore a small smile.

“One way or another,” Slaine told. They stayed that way, boring into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, until Slaine became the first to back down from the eye contact itself. He gently wrapped his arms around Inaho’s body a second time.

“Perhaps it is not bad, to stay in this form,” he told in a whisper, burying his nose further into Inaho’s neck— breathing in the man’s scent, and embracing it. “I need to be human only then I can hold you this way.”

His words were returned with another pair of arms, encircling his body, holding him tight. There was a hand that moved gently to caress his hair.

Slaine could confirm that he liked this.

۩❈❈❈۩

Naturally, Inaho had missed the tiger form of the mountain god— he could only be as intimate as he did, stroking the white furs with its head on his lap. But the human form was pleasant all the same; even more so, if he dared say. Inaho had to be honest: witnessing the mountain god’s laughter was a delectation. The way how eyes curved along with lips, and the mountain god’s sound of mirth ringing in his ears— Inaho had never known he could be this charmed by something so trivial.

He was enraptured, and he was enthralled— entirely by the divinity that was called Slaine.

He was fully aware.

۩❈❈❈۩

Though Slaine had kept his human form, he did not ever want to venture outside the mountains again; in order to avert the knowledge of his existence, and to lessen the possibility of complications.

But really, there was only one true reason as to why: his human form had become only for Inaho’s eyes to see.

No other human beings, and only Inaho.

He did not care if it was absurd.

۩❈❈❈۩

Slaine had told him of the various specifics that was the mountains; areas that man cannot enter, spirits that man cannot see. Sacred trees and sacred water— it was as though the mountains had expanded as Slaine brought him conscious of different aspects, each day.

“On the day before a new year starts— when the sun has set, and the skies are dark, perhaps for you the mountains would turn into a dreamlike place. As celebration, the gates of the spirit world opens, and a festivity is held; peculiar spirits would roam around with no restrictions, and the forest trees would come alive,” Slaine spoke, eyes moving to connect with Inaho’s own, “When the time comes, would you like me to bring you the sight? I can bestow it,” he proposed, and there was no way Inaho would refuse. He was convinced the mountain god actually knew.

And of course, he had answered yes.

 

Day 186

It was very well a few hours before a new year would come. Inaho found himself hiking up the hill, making his way towards the mountains, and shortly he realized this would be his very first time being in the mountains at night. He never really stayed when skies had turned too dark for his eyes to see. And soon he became aware it was a problem when he entered into mountain trees.

He really could not see.

“Um… Slaine?” Inaho called, walking to a slow stop as he stared at his surroundings. It was appallingly dim— all he could see was dark patches of shadows. “I cannot really see as well, with eyes of mine,” he explained with unease. Instantly there were sounds of crunching leaves, and hands that held his own.

“I am here,” Slaine spoke, and Inaho turned his head to gaze at illuminating blue-greens in front of him.

The mountain god’s eyes really _did_ glow in the dark.

“Hello,” he said, and could hear Slaine heave a chuckle. The sound made his own lips curve.

“Sorry, I had not thought of this through. Human capabilities of perceiving in the dark completely slipped my mind,” Slaine clarified while he continued to giggle, and Inaho only wished he could clearly see the look on Slaine’s face as he did. “But do not worry. There is a way,” Slaine proceeded, a pair of aquamarine eyes blinking before him in a relaxed manner.

With the darkness that embraced him, and merely a pair of glowing eyes in his sight— for others it may be slightly unsettling, but Inaho could only find the sight mesmerizing. He never had a favourite colour— but if he was to have one, it would be the colour that filled Slaine’s eyes.

“I am about to alter your eyesight, and as I do you will be perceiving things you have never before. Are you ready?” Slaine asked, and Inaho nodded his head without giving a single thought. Slaine took a step closer.

Hands that clasped his own had flown up to gently cradle his face; glowing eyes that was before him approached closer, until all he could see was aquamarine. The mountain god then proceeded to blow wind over his eyes— and it was by reflex when they had fluttered to close. When he opened them again, he had not been fully prepared for the new vision he was offered.

The mountain trees seemed to have lighten up despite the darkness that surrounded; variety of spirits were seen floating in the air, as well as spirits who walked on ground. Spiritual beings who moved in the air like how jellyfishes did in water, and eccentric ones that seemed to appear only in fairy tales— three-headed deers, species of birds that had fire for feathers, creatures that blew ice cold air. All of them _glowed_ , and made the mountains look more lively than it could at night.

It was overwhelming.

“You can see much better now, I am sure?” Slaine questioned, and Inaho had to tear his eyes away from the view to look back into blue-greens. He saw the mountain god wear a smile.

“Yes,” he told, nodding his head distractedly, “Much… much better,” he continued as his eyes proceeded to stare at the spirits that surrounded them. All of them were headed to a certain direction. “Where are they going?”

“To the festival that is being held,” Slaine merely stated, and stretched a hand out. “Let’s go,” he said, and took hold of his hand. He pulled him along, and they started walking with the other spirits at their presence.

They had strolled until they arrived at their destination, and indeed the place was a festival; lanterns were hung up high, and food stalls were lined at the sides. The only thing unusual compared to ordinary festivals was that no one was manning the stalls— and that instead of humans, it was spirits that filled the place. The area was festive in its own way.

“Was there always such a wide space here?” Inaho questioned as he took in the incredible vast space the festival had covered. He diverted his eyes to the stalls, and stared at how various peculiar creatures were gathered gobbling up their ‘food’. He heard Slaine release a breath of mirth.

“The trees had relocated for the occasion, of course. It is tradition. The festival has always been held right here for centuries,” Slaine explained. He noticed Inaho staring at the spirits eating, and sent the man a mocking grin.

“Do not eat the food here, unless you wish to return to the spirit world with them.”

Inaho’s eyes immediately flown back to Slaine’s own, and the mountain god could only laugh at the other’s startled gaze. He grabbed hold of Inaho’s arm, and pulled him as they walked a tad bit faster. “Hurry, now. You must see the ritual. I am sure they have already commenced.”

They stopped to a place where a sudden huge stage was placed— they were at the very corner of the area where the festival covered, and Inaho could see the familiar cherry blossom tree located behind the stage itself. Though, what was more bizarre was the creatures that performed; ones that played the instruments, and ones that danced with beautifully-adorned fans. They wore attractive patterned-kimonos as though how humans did at town when they celebrate the start of a new year— but this was different. They were not human. Their heads were of different species of animals: cats, dogs, foxes— face powdered, painted as though for display in consideration for a performance. It was oddly, disturbing.

“It is alright. They are aerosaltants. They are here to entertain the spirits that are within, and you, as well,” Slaine assured, as though sensing the hint of anxiety that arose in Inaho’s core. He unconsciously gulped, and proceeded to watch as the ritual took its place.

Drums, and the sounds of a shamisen; a song that sung with an ancient string instrument played by a man-hare, and bells ringing as few performers held them in their hands whilst they danced.

Although it was outlandish, it was a performance.

The song suddenly flowed to a slow stop, and the creature’s movements gradually halted; Inaho could not describe the feeling he felt when all heads atop of the performing stage turned at the same time to look at where he stood.

Though to be more precise, at Slaine’s way.

Inaho’s eyes shifted to look at the mountain god next to him, and Slaine was wearing one of his placid smiles again. His eyes had turned to look at him.

“You are in for a treat,” Slaine merely told, and left his side, walking to step up the stage. Before Inaho knew what was happening, a new melody had begun to play; the shamisen started its screech pleasantly, and the clothes that Slaine wore had abruptly turned. His hair grew exceedingly longer, and his face became one of powdered, painted like how it was with the other performers— though it looked more sophisticated. Bright reds filled the top of his eyelids as it arched like a wing, and they shone elegantly on his lips, as well. There was an odd glint in Slaine’s eyes when they landed to connect with his own, and Inaho found himself gulping a second time.

Slaine had looked entirely different with his new appearance, and it was startlingly seducing.

Inaho could not tear his eyes away. The mountain god started moving to the tune of music in gentle swirls, flicking his wrists once in a while as the drums hit. Cherry blossom petals were falling as Slaine moved, and the kimono the mountain god wore flapped beautifully as he spun. Delicate, gentle movements flowed with the harmony that played, and Inaho had to acknowledge the show was beyond divine.

Just like everything that Slaine was.

Soon he was aware the spirits around was slowly gathering the stage like crowds— mesmerized by the mountain god’s own little show— and it had made Inaho’s lips smile, unknowingly.

Slaine’s charm, was truly remarkable.

❈

“How was it? Did you enjoy it?” Slaine bombarded him with questions as they walked their way to a lake. Spirits were surrounding the place, too, drinking up their fill of water as they rested. Inaho saw a large glowing elk with giant antlers at the opposite side where they stood— he could clearly see the animal had three pair of eyes, head lowered down as mouth touched the surface of water.

“I enjoyed it, very much,” Inaho told Slaine, removing his eyes from the elk to look at the mountain god next to him. “Do you take part in the ritual each year?”

“No. In fact, I rarely do so. This year I thought I might as well, as you are here with me,” Slaine spoke, his face relaxed into a calm expression, his lips faintly tilted. Though it might have been months since the mountain god had settled to stay in its human form, Inaho still found it fascinating to watch how the mountain god’s facial expressions manifested. It was one of many things Inaho found incomprehensible when it came to Slaine.

And truly, he did not care.

Fireworks in the cities were soon released into the midnight air, and it filled the skies with diversity of colours, signalling a new year had come. With the loud booming sounds, and hues reflecting the ground, undoubtedly each and every of the spirits that were within the mountains had looked up at the tinted skies.

“It is time,” Slaine said, his eyes staring up at the fireworks that appeared one after another. He shifted his eyes to look at Inaho. “They are about to return,” he told, and Inaho looked away from fireworks to see what the mountain god was indicating.

Glowing spirits that lighted up the mountains gradually turned translucent, and it was as though their bodies were emitting out tiny sparkles, that evaporated instantly. In a steady manner, each spirit began vanishing from their feet to their heads— like pieces of burning paper, until they diminished into nothingness; glittery essence floating up into the night air.

It was by time they were the only ones left, saved for the few spirits that resided the place (Inaho could see them, now). The mountains went back to its lull, as the fireworks had stopped. The moon shone brightly in the dark night sky, and Inaho became aware of the light that had reflected appealingly on Slaine’s pale skin.

Once again, he was entranced.

Noticing a pair of eyes staring his way, Slaine returned it by turning his head to look at him. Inaho traced every facial movement then— brows lifting up higher, eyes a touch wider; lips pursed, a dimple shown.

❈

Slaine had blinked.

“What is it?” Slaine asked, and Inaho continued to bore his eyes into his own, his face disconcertingly blank. Slaine was getting more uncomfortable as the seconds passed by.

That was when Inaho leaned in, and an arm that moved to embrace the arch of his waist. Slaine blinked at the human before him in a state of disorientation, flustered at the sudden intimacy.

“Inaho—”

And he was interrupted with an overlap of lips.

His hands flew to land on Inaho’s shoulders, but he did not do what he had thought he would. He had not pushed him away. Instead, he brought the man boundlessly closer, eyes fluttering shut, his breath trembling as he reciprocated— sounds that he did not want to admit he had made, and his arms moving to curl around the man’s neck.

The burning in his stomach had felt tremendously pleasant.

 

Day 194 

“Slaine.”

“Hm?” Slaine answered, drowsy eyes opening to look up at him. The mountain god’s body was sprawled onto the ground, his head nestled in Inaho’s lap, and it was as though they were at their usual settlement again— but no, this was different. Slaine was not a white tiger anymore, and Inaho had his hands buried into white, human strands of hair instead.

He combed through the hairs with ease— in gentle, mild strokes. He saw Slaine closing his eyes shut another time at the tender caress.

“Nothing. I just wanted to call your name,” he told. He could see Slaine’s lips curve. The mountain god buried his face deeper into Inaho’s lap, breathing in deeply— as though wholly inhaling his scent. Slaine then proceeded to press a kiss, and Inaho felt his heart give a squeeze.

He cradled the mountain god’s face, and turned it to face him. Slaine’s eyes gradually opened once more, and Inaho stared deeply into emerald blues.

He leaned closer, letting lips touch lips, and felt himself heave a sigh when he did.

He had fallen for a mountain god, and he did not know what to do.

 

Day 219

It was night time, and the sky was dark. Inaho had returned from the mountains to his home. He saw his grandmother sitting in the living room as he walked in, and there was a white letter placed on the table before her. She was sipping on the cup of hot tea she made for herself— and when she looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Mm— Naho!” her grandmother called, and choked— almost spilling the tea she held in her hands. She coughed, and Inaho heaved a sigh at the scene.

“You should be more careful, grandma,” he said. He sat down next to her, and patted her back. His grandmother shook her head, a hand covering her mouth as she continued to cough. She picked up the letter that rested on the table before her, and handed it to him.

“This, came for you,” she said, and swallowed. “A letter from your sister.”

Inaho’s eyes shifted to look at the white piece of folded paper stretched out towards him. He blinked once, and moved to receive it.

When he unfolded the piece of paper, he made sure to absorb the contents inside unhurriedly— dreading the news that came, but accepting it nonetheless. When he was done, he refolded it back nicely, and swallowed at the sudden dryness of his throat— the folded-letter now pressed firmly on the table underneath his hands.

His eyes shifted from looking down to his grandmother’s eyes. He attempted a smile, but he was not sure if it was of any use.

“I depart in twelve days. Afternoon.”

He told, and then moved to leave— removing his hands on the table, and standing on his feet. He walked out of the living room in a lethargic motion; the perfectly folded-letter, a shape of a square, laid bared on the table.

Inaho’s grandmother was silent throughout the whole night.

 

Day 220

Inaho was behaving strangely.

Perhaps it was nothing weird for the man to leave his home, and arrive at the mountains when the sun had already risen for a while— but it was not usual. Inaho had always accompanied him while they watched the sun ascend together.

And like now, as they both sat together on the ground with their backs laid against stone, Slaine was aware of the dazed look Inaho had in his eyes— staring ahead at nothing, as though deep in thought. Slaine gave him a nudge, and the man was instantly awoken back to reality, his eyes turning to look at him.

“Is something the matter?” Slaine asked, leaning in to rest his chin on Inaho’s shoulder. He peered up at burgundy eyes. “You seem distressed.”

Inaho blinked at him, and Slaine saw the swallowing movement of the other’s throat. It made his brows crease.

“My sister sent me a letter,” Inaho started, after a while, and Slaine straightened up in surprise. He wore a wide smile.

“That is good news, is it not?” Slaine questioned, and Inaho looked at him in a sudden saddened manner, his lips tilting slightly. Slaine’s own smile gradually regressed.

“A letter of a date. Of my departure,” Inaho continued. He went to grab hold of Slaine’s hands, and grasped it tightly. “I leave for town in twelve days, Slaine,” he clarified, and stared at him— waiting, perhaps, for a response. Slaine blinked once when he realized. His mind was oddly blank.

“Ah,” he started. He nodded his head, his eyes looking away from reds to look down, “I… forgot,” he said, and paused when his eyes landed on the hands that clutched his own. He moved his hands so he could reciprocate the hold. Slaine swallowed hardly. “Will you return?” he questioned as he turned to look at Inaho. He was taken aback by the unforeseen tears that flowed in Inaho’s eyes.

“Of course,” Inaho said as he chuckled, his grip turning unknowingly tighter, “I will even bring back souvenirs,” he promised, and a tear dropped down his face. Slaine blinked in confusion at it, removing a hand from Inaho’s grip to wipe away the tears that steadily fell.

“Why are you crying?” Slaine asked, both hands now on Inaho’s cheeks. The man gave another laugh at his query.

“Why are you not? I might be away for years, for all you know,” he told, and his hands now moved to rest on Slaine’s waist. Slaine proceeded to settle his arms around Inaho’s neck, playing with the hairs on Inaho’s nape as he gave the other a thought on what he said. In the end, he still looked at Inaho in a befuddled manner.

“I can wait. Time is not a problem for me,” Slaine spoke with little regard, and Inaho released an amused breath at the words.

“Right. You do have all the time in the world, don’t you, mountain god,” Inaho said, and pushed the deity down onto the ground. Slaine landed with a harsh thud, and his face scrunched up into a frown when Inaho went down with him, as well— his body resting heavily atop of him. Though the frown was soon gone when the man buried his face into his neck.

“I do not want to leave,” a muffled voice said as lips moved against skin, and Slaine giggled softly at the sensation. He pressed his face onto smooth texture of hair, a content smile growing on his lips.

“And I want you to stay, but we both know that is not a wise decision. You get to see your family, at least,” Slaine reasoned. Inaho lifted his face away to look at him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long time, in silence, until Inaho moved to peck him once on the lips.

“Still, I do not want to leave,” he claimed, and proceeded to bury his face into Slaine’s neck once more. Slaine only chuckled at the juvenile behaviour.

They stayed that way for a long period of time— arms around each other, their breathing calm, and even. Slaine’s back was laid on green grass, fallen leaves; his eyes stared up at light, blue skies.

He tightened his hold around Inaho’s body, to a certain degree.

He was certain he was going to miss this.

۩❈❈❈۩

Despite what Inaho had feared— the conflicts or anger that had the possibilities of transpiring, there was absolutely none. Slaine only gave him understanding, patience, and acceptance for the next few days. It was a relief, more so than Inaho had thought it would.

But as each day passed, it was apparent Slaine got more wary— frenzied, from the countdown that ineludibly existed. Kisses got more desperate, hugs became tighter, long-lasting. It was predictable when their times were gradually spent in a sense of rush.

Though Inaho had not minded.

He, too, felt the same.

 

Day 232

Inaho had packed the night before. He deliberately left the house early dawn to make his way towards the mountains— to bid his final farewell to his lover.

Yes, Inaho was going to call it that. There was no point in denying it.

Slaine met him before he could enter the mountain trees, though— dashing towards him, and Inaho had to stop in place to catch the mountain god in his arms. The impact took the breath out of his lungs, and Inaho laughed, breathlessly.

He pulled away from the embrace, and moved his head to take a good look of Slaine himself. His smile faded when he realized the state of being of the mountain god’s face.

It was red, puffy, and wet.

Inaho blinked in a stunned manner.

“Have you been crying?” Inaho asked rather bluntly, and Slaine’s face scrunched up even further, more tears pouring out as it did. The mountain god started wailing, in fact, at early daylight.

“Shhh, shh,” Inaho hastily said, covering the deity’s mouth as he looked around, “You will wake the whole village up,” he said, and that made the mountain god reduce into sniffles— though Slaine’s face still scrunched up in discontent. It was adorable in every way, and Inaho found himself smiling fondly at it.

“Just a few days ago you were questioning my tears,” Inaho stated, and he watched Slaine wipe his own tears away.

“This is entirely different,” Slaine declared stubbornly. He spoke with a voice that indicated a blocked nose, and the mountain god frowned at himself for the unexpected struggle of speaking. Inaho’s smile stretched wider at the sight of it.

It was so delightfully endearing.

He brought his hands up to cradle Slaine’s face, and leaned forward to kiss the mountain god’s wet cheeks. It was four pecks later he finally withdrew.

“There, I kissed all of your sad tears away. Do not cry anymore,” Inaho told as he wiped the wetness of cheeks with his thumbs, smiling when he saw Slaine’s lips curving up as well. Slaine proceeded to envelop him with his arms again, his head buried further into Inaho’s shoulder. Inaho did nothing but returned the hold, his arms encircling around the mountain god’s body in a warm embrace. He patted Slaine’s back once in a while.

“I will come back and visit,” Inaho said, and Slaine hummed. “I will come back when I can. I promise you I will,” he told, and Slaine pulled back from the hold. His arms still encircled his neck, his aquamarine eyes peering into eyes of his.

Slaine leaned in, and kissed him on the lips.

The firm pressure was not brief. It was long, and Inaho was the one who advanced it further; an overlapping of lips, one after another— slow, steady, hurried, and then slow again. It had progressed into a weary motion, until their lips finally separated. Eyes that automatically closed upon contact lifted once more again. A slight hazy gaze, between only the two of them.

A throat that bobbed as it swallowed.

“I will miss you.”

And a small, delicate smile.

He was sure he was going to miss Slaine more.

❈

He watched as Inaho left— hiding his figure behind mountain trees, only his eyes sticking out to establish the sight. A man had come to retrieve him, his attire not usual. At least, for Slaine it was not— he had never seen them before. The man brought Inaho to a wheeled-vehicle, and Slaine saw Inaho’s grandmother there, as well— to bid her farewell, surely. A few words exchanged, and the vehicle took off with the start of horses galloping. Eventually, the carriage left the village.

Slaine stared, and blinked at the sudden emptiness he felt when the carriage became too far for his eyes to reach. He left the place where he stood, and plunged deeper into his mountains rather than staying at the outskirts of it.

He had settled, and it was unbearable.

It felt terribly hollow, to be alone, and not have Inaho at his side.

It was suffocating.

 

Day 241

_I have thought, and gave a speculation that this is a good idea. I now write this in memo of remembrance that you exist. I shall write every once in a while. It is frightening, to imagine that one day, I may forget— or I may think that my memories were not of realism. But no, you are definitely real, Slaine. I still remember vividly the touch of fur, skin, hairs and lips. This is written lest there comes a time when I fail to recall._

_It has been a few days since I have departed, and I already miss you dearly. Things were instantly hectic for me as I arrived the heart of town. Though I guess it is good I need not bother to find an employment with the help of my family. Ah, my family. It was pleasant to see my parents again, as well as my sister. She still loves to belittle me, but only to hide the fact that she cares for me very much. It is nice to wake up in the morning, and see them waiting for me at the table so we could eat our meals together. It is a nice change._

_I wonder what you are doing now, Slaine. I hope you are doing well. Are you sleeping? Or are you thinking of me? I hope it is the latter, as right now I am thinking of you. It is only fair if the notion is mutual. I feel bad to think more of you than of my grandmother. I wonder how my grandmother is doing, as well. Hopefully, fine. She is a strong woman._

_My mother has called for dinner. I suppose I shall quickly end the first memo here._

_Terribly misses you,_

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 284

_I am faring as badly as I have thought I would. I was at work today, and there was at one point when I thought of you, and could not stop. I got distracted, and got chided by my supervisor. I blame you, Slaine. But do not worry, as I am an efficient man. I got incredibly annoyed at the supervisor who had lectured me, and performed my duties out of spite. In the end, I finished my work a tad bit too quickly, and got off work early. It was satisfying to see the look the man had on his face when I left the place._

_Though, right now I only wish you were here where I can embrace you in my arms again. I miss your scent. I miss your smile. I miss your giggles when I give you kisses on the neck._

_Slaine, are you thinking of me right now?_

 

Day 409

_I apologize, for not frequently writing. The previous memo had left a bitter feeling in me, and I realized I did not bother to even put a signature at the end._

_How have you been doing, Slaine? I suppose I am doing well. Work is going fine— I have been promoted. Money is coming in surprisingly well, and my family is pleased. I am perfectly aware of my life getting busier and busier day by day, and I always try to keep you in mind. But despite the efforts, there are times when the work I have is too much for me to do so. I feel vastly guilty, but I came to understand that there is no point in me brooding over it. I love you. I always will. It is an unvarnished truth._

_I have been trying to request for leave at the head office so I could finally come and visit you, but it is either they are extremely in need of my help, or they stubbornly refuse the idea of me leaving town. I do not think they are so incapable, thus it is probably the latter. Perhaps they are afraid I would run away. And actually, I might. I might take it into consideration, once I return to your arms again. Ah, what a lovely thought. I wish I can do that right now._

_I hope you are missing me as much as I am missing you, Slaine. If you are not, I will feel extremely betrayed._

_It is getting late. I have to wake up especially early tomorrow, for work. See you in my dreams, Slaine._

_Loves you immensely,_

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 471

_When I see birds on the streets, they remind me of you. White lilies in flower shops, they remind me of you._

_Honestly, why had I thought I would ever forget you?_

_I am always remembering you, Slaine._

_Full of affection for you,_

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 553

_As of now, it is New Year’s. People on the streets are filled with laughter, and fireworks are playing. There are some people who are enjoying their time attending the festivals that held, and that includes my family. They are suspicious of my odd behaviour, though— it is not that weird to wish staying at home instead._

_I will be honest, though. I am in a mood of nostalgia. Right now, fireworks reminds me of nothing but the time I spent with you during the previous New Year's. The creatures that I’ve seen, the food stalls, the lanterns, the ritual— the festival itself. It all feels so much like a dream. Especially when I was there to spectate your performance. I can recall how bewitched I was when I watched you perform. I wonder, are you doing the same thing now? Are you watching as the spirits depart your mountains like tiny entities floating in the air?_

_I wish I could have spent the New Year’s with you this year, as well._

_Constantly having you in my thoughts,_

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 632

_My family mentioned of marriage, today. Particularly, my mother. The first thing that came to mind was the thought of you. She kept mentioning about finding a girl, and getting married. I told her I was only nineteen. And she reasoned it with ‘two years to twenty-one. A perfect age for marriage’, and I was only thinking of the poor girl who will be forced into a marriage at such a young age— or maybe, even younger. And with the thought of you, as well, it completely infuriated me._

_I was so angry. Angry of the possibility of that ever happening, and even more so at the thought of being tied to with someone other than you. So angry, to the point where I got irritated over my mother at the dining table. It was only a while after I realized how rude I was behaving. It was most definitely odd for my father to witness such a side of me. Thankfully, my sister was not around at the time to perceive it. I had not spoken with my mother since then. Hopefully she would forget about the entire occurrence— about my outrageous mannerism, and of the marriage itself._

_I just want to come back to you, Slaine. I am completely frustrated of the fact that I cannot. I want to run to the mountains and embrace you in my arms, like how we always used to._

_When will that day come?_

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 688

_Today, I dreamt of you. I dreamt of us being reunited, and it was all kinds of wonderful. The birds called like how it did in early mornings, and cicadas sung like how it did as days got hotter. Your arms were around my neck, and mine around your waist. Our foreheads were leaned against one another, and I stared at brilliant aquamarines. You have not appeared in my dreams in a while. But I have likewise not been having dreams lately. Though if I were to have dreams like this from time to time, I suppose it would be alright._

_I woke up with a terrible mood, however. I gravely did not want the dream to end. Right now, I can still vividly remember how your eyes had stared into mine._

_I miss the colour of your eyes, very much._

_I miss everything about you._

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 756

_It is such a heavy burden to hold a mountain god as a love interest. Do not get this the wrong way._

_I have a fellow worker who goes to work with me every morning. I thought of her as someone awfully nosy— she continuously love to pick her nose into other’s business, especially mine. I did not get why she had the urge to constantly do that to me, but I recently found out about it a few days ago._

_Apparently, she has feelings for me. Do not fret, I rejected her right away. But here comes the problem. Remember that I told you she was a nosy person? Yes. Now, she is curious as to why I am rejecting her, and as the days pass it gets harder, and harder for me to resist her intrusiveness. _

_I mean, it should not be this hard. I could just lie, and tell her that I do not like her face. But even that did not work. She knows, Slaine. I do not know how, but it scares me to some point._

_If our situations were switched, I would honestly think you would be better at handling her._

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 794

_I apologize, Slaine. My patience wore thin with her. I told her the truth in the end._

_She made me snap completely. It gradually got worse as she kept asking me more questions. And as I was so tired of hearing even mere questions from her, I answered them all. But do not worry, your identity is still concealed. I told her about you, but vaguely. She now has this thought of me having a ‘girl’ back at my grandmother’s place, who I am still in a relationship with. Which is partially true— just that you are not a ‘girl’, but a mountain god. A deity, much more transcendent than a ‘girl’._

_Though, I do hope you feel the same way as I do. Us being in a relationship, I mean._

_Miss you,_

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 863

_Slaine. I have a cat in my home, now. I saw it on the street. His fur is white, and he has blue eyes. It brought me memories of you. I adopted it, and named it Slaine number two. Yes, my family did look at me weirdly for that, but I did not the least bit care. I feel less lonely, now. I feel as though I am more, or at least a little bit closer to you than before._

_I know, it is strange._

_I hope you are doing well, Slaine. The cat is very cute. I wish you will be able to see him one day._

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 947

_Slaine number two is growing bigger, and he is very healthy. I took careful attention not to get him fat, so I want to proudly announce that achievement. Once in a while I would find myself talking to the cat about you. I just thought you would like to know that I refer you as ‘ascendant’, when I do._

_Slaine number two is not as friendly as you are. Whenever I go in for a hug, he runs away. It wounds me a lot. Maybe because I have the expectancy of a reciprocation— like how you would, always._

_It is almost two years since we last saw each other, and I want you to know that I still think of you._

_What about you, Slaine? Are you thinking of me right now?_

_K. Inaho_

 

Day 1056

Inaho exhaled a deep breath as he opened his eyes. He saw his feet first. He was standing on grassy grounds. When he lifted his head up, he was facing a familiar scenery.

The mountains. It was the mountains behind his grandmother’s home. The mountains that _Slaine_ resided in.

Inaho instantly felt the wavering of his chest.

He took a step forward, and then another. Gradually, he was walking. Eventually, he was running. He was plunging deeper into the forest, and he let his legs lead him— to a place, where they would always meet.

When he reached, the huge stone in the middle had more green moss on top of it than he could remember. He was slowly aware of the green plants that increased at his surroundings; the bark of trees that seemed to have gotten lighter, the shade of trees bigger.

Along with him, the place have aged.

Inaho walked towards the huge boulder, and touched the green moss that grew atop of it. His lips unknowingly slanted upwards as he felt the texture.

And then the sound of crunching leaves had made him pause.

Inaho blinked once, and swallowed. He slowly turned around, his chest squeezing incredibly tight at the anxiety that peaked. It was as though all energy left him when his eyes saw what he had wished to see— the presence of a white tiger.

It took a while for the white feline to approach him. Each step took way too long, but Inaho waited. He waited for the feline to step out of mountain trees’ shadows, to properly stand before him. Though it did not— it only stepped out barely enough to see its head, but it was enough. To Inaho, it was more than enough.

There was only a long silence then. They both stared into each other’s eyes for an extended period of time— and sincerely how much Inaho had _missed_ the colour of those eyes.

Inaho swallowed, and he managed a smile.

“Slaine.”

A soft whimper was released.

He took a step closer, and slowly, extended his arms out.

“Slaine. Come here,” Inaho spoke, tenderly.

Immediately there were illuminating blue-green lights, immediately Slaine started sprinting towards him— from four legs, to gradually, two legs. The transition nicely ended with human arms hugging his body— and eventually, their lips brushed against one another.

❈

Slaine felt tears well up in his eyes as he was enveloped with that familiar scent once again. He was about to burst into tears, really. This was too overwhelming.

Lips moved against lips for the longest of time, and it was a while later before they could actually pull away. Slaine looked at Inaho in the eyes again— and he forced his tears down as he was looking at burgundy-reds once more.

“The wait was worse than I thought,” he said, and Inaho chuckled at his words— Slaine wanted to _cry_ when he bore witness to the sound another time.

It was quiet, as Inaho did not say anything. He only continued to stare at him tenderly, a tilt to his lips, his thumbs rubbing the hold of his waist every once in a while. It should have been ticklish, but Slaine only found it affectionate.

“You have aged, and gotten taller,” Slaine said then, only just realizing the line of sight he had of Inaho was now different. Inaho towered him, now— though slight. It was unbelievable how fast humans could grow.

“And I like it this way,” Inaho spoke shamelessly in a small whisper, leaning forward, his grin turning wider when Slaine frowned a little. It did not last long, though— having such a beautiful smile like that shoved into his face hindered him from doing so.

Inaho rested his forehead on his own, and their noses bumped each other along the way. He saw Inaho closing his eyes, moving his nose against his in an affectionate gesture— and it made Slaine weak to his knees.

Burgundy eyes opened again, and Slaine swallowed.

He was far-gone enamoured for this man.

❈

“Tell me, Inaho. How it was like, during the time you have been away.”

They were still enveloped in each other’s arms— on the ground, now, facing each other. Slaine had his hands on Inaho’s chest as the man rested one hand on his face, tenderly caressing, and one arm that became his headrest. Inaho hummed at his enquiry, thinking.

“The town… it is a place of hustle. Everyone who walked there wore a face of business, work— complete opposite of the tranquillity that settles here. It was overwhelming. I had some difficulties settling with the change of atmosphere.”

“Though you did, in the end,” Slaine said. His eyes, which stared at his hands on Inaho’s chest, shifted to look at a pair of burgundy ones. “You have been there for two years, after all,” he claimed, and silently thought, _two long years_. Inaho only blinked at him, his face unchanging.

“Tell me, Slaine, what about you? How have you been?” he questioned then.

Slaine turned his eyes to look away.

“There is not much to tell. It is the usual. If people walked too further into my mountains, I would make them retreat,” he stated. He then swallowed. “And several times… I would wonder… if they would be you,” he confessed. He felt his face turning warmer at the admission. He peeked a glance at Inaho, and saw the man blink in a sense of sadness.

A hand that caressed his face moved further to weave through his hair, and Slaine’s eyes automatically closed at the tender touch.

“I apologize. For making you wait. I sincerely do,” Inaho spoke with a voice of genuine regret, and it honestly upset Slaine’s heart to hear the tone.

“Though you will leave again,” Slaine returned, and moved himself closer towards Inaho’s embrace— the warmth, so pleasantly familiar. He never wanted Inaho to leave.

“No. I am staying.”

Slaine’s eyes slowly opened to stare at Inaho himself.

His eyes seemed to trail to everywhere of Slaine’s face _—_  as though to take in every of its details; bits, and pieces.

“I will be staying… with you, for an eternity,” he finally said, with a breath. Slaine’s brows furrowed at such words, and the man only proceeded to bring his head to his shoulder, holding him close.

“There is not a need for me to leave. I am already home, Slaine.”

Slaine blinked. He slowly withdrew from the hug. He searched Inaho’s face for answers.

“What… what are you saying?” he questioned. Inaho proceeded to stare at him with a look of calm compassion.

“A fire incident… at the place I work,” he started, and Slaine instantly shook his head. He pushed Inaho’s chest away. There was a cry, and Inaho quickly moved to envelop him in a hug.

“It was a life to save a few lives, Slaine. It was by good means. Do not cry,” Inaho spoke as gently as he did, and Slaine proceeded to sob. He tried to tear away the hold, but eventually his energy left him. He was helpless, staying in Inaho’s arms.

His heart was torn into pieces at the sudden harsh truth.

❈

“Look at you. Your face is all swollen, now,” Inaho said as one hand caressed the side of Slaine’s face. The sky was now dark, and they sat on the ground with their backs laid against the familiar huge stone. Slaine sniffed at his runny nose.

“What… what about your family?” Slaine asked. Inaho sent him a smile. He dropped the hand he had laid resting on Slaine's face.

“I have sent my regards, of course,” he told, and gave a pause, “Although they had not the ability to hear them.”

Slaine gazed at Inaho in a pained expression, his heart wrenching terribly. Inaho heaved a sigh at the look.

“Dying was not such a tragic matter to me, Slaine. If I had known you would be this upset, I would not have revealed anything,” he said. Slaine instantly scowled at words of his, and Inaho gulped at the abrupt change of expression. “That… was a joke. Please do not look at me that way,” he said, and diverted his eyes awkwardly. Slaine’s scowl gradually receded then, and he turned to look away. He brought up his knees, and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“This is somewhat appalling to process in one day, so… I wish you would give me some time to think it through,” Slaine started. Inaho peered at him, and nodded his head. He leaned his head backwards, and rested his head on the stone behind them. He proceeded boring his eyes into Slaine himself.

“You are still as pretty as you were before,” Inaho suddenly told, unashamedly blunt. Slaine spared a glance at him, and gave a breath of amusement.

“And you certainly have not changed in the least,” he said in retort, chuckling lightly, and shifted his eyes to look someplace else. There was a long moment of silence, after. Inaho spoke another time.

“I have missed you, dearly,” he then said— and this time, in a gentle whisper. Slaine brought his eyes to look at the man sat next to him, and felt the curve of his own lips. He moved to rest his head on Inaho’s shoulder, and shuffled until he was at a comfortable position.

“I missed you, dearly, too.”

۩❈❈❈۩

 

Year 1941, 

Shouwa Period.

_Our days are spent together— and of course, they are not days spent like before. There is no more rush— only serenity, and ease. We could spend hours sleeping in each other’s arms, and there would be no panic of awaiting departure. Though there are times where several reminders come to remind us that things are no longer the same; I still remember the look Inaho had on his face when he had come to understand his eventual translucency on the tip of his fingers. That is when I embrace him, and cradle his head to my shoulders; my sincere offer of comfort, because there was nothing else I could do. I could not erase the feeling of oblivion that soon awaits him— and it pains me, deeply so._

_But Inaho— he only smiles each and every time, and sends words of solace that warms my heart instead. Do I feel as though the heavens took this boy’s life in order to fulfil my desires? At times, yes. It brings me an unbearable guilt. Inaho would say it is illogical, but I cannot help but think of so from time to time._

_The heavens have granted me an eternity with the man I love, but in return, he would lose his connections with the realm of the living. It is, in a way, an odd sense of tragedy, and there was nothing I could do to turn things around._

_Though every once in a while, he would surely come and remind me: “This is where I want to be.”_

_But these feelings of guilt— of sorrow— they are not evitable. I hope he would come to understand that one day._

_Yet this is an eternity, and an eternity with a value sealed— however prejudiced, however one-sided, it will be an eternity which I will cherish; treasure, with every living moment— every hour, every second._

 

 

 _I_ _love you, Inaho._

 

 

_Forever more I will._

 

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> WELP hope you all liked the ride??? i honestly tried my best at the attempt of ghibli-theme LMAOO. well there you guys go. this story gave me such a pain in the ass to be quite honest because i started writing this before my final papers, and then i had to forcefully stop thinking about it to focus on my finals ;_; but everything worked out in the end!!! (i think. i am sorry if you read the story and think it was too rushed, because yes i am rushing with the deadline to be honest lmFao;;;;) !!!! overall, i hope you have enjoyed this ;u; thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Do give feedbacks and reviews if you have something to say! i don't mind critics, as it does help me improve my writing at the same time. (or really, you could just key smash and i would still love it)  
> Thank you very much for reading and have a nice day! ♥
> 
> extras:  
> [scene playlist representing scenes; in accordance to the youtube playlist arrangment]  
> songs representing scenes; in accordance to the playlist arrangement:  
> ○ Pastoral Morning (represents multiple forest scenes)  
> ○ 異世界・光 Part.2 (Slaine's First Human Transformation)  
> ○ 契り…再び◎ (First Kiss Up The Hill)  
> ○ 宴 (The Festival)  
> ○ 神楽 (The Creatures' Performance)  
> ○ こころ ふるえけり (Slaine's Transformation for the Performance)  
> ○ 結ばれませ、さすれば…。(Slaine's Performance)  
> ○ One For Me (News About Inaho's Departure)  
> ○ Kikyo's Song (Separation)  
> ○ 冬; postlude (Ending)


End file.
